Todo se solucionará
by Ring.Black
Summary: Los cambios son parte de la vida, lo mejor de esos cambios es cuando uno los elige. Pero otros no tuvieron elección y solo les quedo alejarse de la persona que aman. HHxR YxA HxL. Yaoi. CAP 8: Lemmon. FINALIZADO.
1. Pensamientos

**¡Hooooooli! Bueno, soy nueva en esto. ¡Por favor tengan consideración con la chica nueva! Espero que les guste la historia, :D. **

**Shaman King no me pertenece. Es del genio ****Hiroyuki Takei.**** De lo contrario, Ren y Horo serían pareja.**

**...**

_Capítulo uno: Pensamientos_

Todo comenzó hace exactamente seis años, en ese día tan "especial" para todos nosotros. Ese día en el que mi vida y la de cinco personas más cambió por completo. Pero me estoy adelantando mucho a los hechos, así que comenzaré por el principio.

Se preguntarán: ¿Quién es el "afortunado" narrador qué les contará esta historia? Bueno, nada más y nada menos que el GRAN "ex" Ren Tao. ¿Por qué EX? Ya lo averiguarán a lo largo de esta historia. Bien, creo que también van a querer algo más detallado de mi vida, ¿verdad? Lamento no hacerlo, puesto que, si cuento todo, ya no tendría gracia contar la maldita historia. Sólo diré que, aún teniendo mis veintitrés años, mi personalidad no cambió en nada, así que ya pueden darse una idea de que voy a contar lo que yo quiero y lo que me plazca.

En fin, demasiada introducción. Empezaremos directamente con lo que pasó hace seis años, tres años después del torneo de Shamanes, cuando tenía diecisiete años y me encontraba a, exactamente, un mes de graduarme de la escuela con todos mis amigos: Yoh, Anna, Manta, Lyserg (quien había decidido irse a vivir en la pensión En cuando terminó el torneo), Hao (el cual estaba en plena recuperación para poder ascender como el buen Rey Shaman que debía ser, por lo que lo mandaron con Yoh para poder relacionarse con los demás) y, finalmente, la persona que yo consideraba mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de lucha, y quien logró robarme mi corazón por completo: Horokeu Usui. Claro está que, éste, no estaba enterado de mis sentimientos.

Podía sentir como todos estaban emocionados con eso de que faltara poco para salir de la prisión a la que asistíamos todas las mañanas. Puede sonarles raros, pero yo no estaba para nada emocionado, yo no quería que el mes pasara, porque eso significaba volver. Sí, volver a el lugar que tanto odio creó en mi ser, y hacerme cargo de una dinastía a la cual no le debía nada. Una dinastía de asesinos, y que, además, me alejaría de lo que más amo. Porque, claro, amar está mal, y más si el heredero ama a otro hombre.

Por esa razón busqué en ese mes las mil y una formas de deshacerme de esa obligación, sin yo salir muerto en el proceso y sin que los demás salieran involucrados. Ustedes pensarán: "dile qué te enamoraste de un hombre y con eso seguro te desheredan". Bueno, esa sería una opción fácil, si no fuera por qué: o moriría por haber cometido ese "error", o matarían a la persona culpable de mis deseos no "normales". No podía tomar ese riesgo, no por mi, si así fuera, que me maten, pero sabía que no iban a hacer eso, sino que lo asesinarían a él.

Y bueno, ahí estaba yo, con mis diecisiete años, encerrado en mi habitación, la cual compartía con cierto protagonista de mis fantasías, en la pensión En, pensando todas las posibilidades que tenía para conseguir una máquina del tiempo, esperando que este endemoniado mes no terminara nunca, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta, interrumpiendo todos mis pensamientos: Hao.

-¿Qué pasa, Chini-lindi?- Preguntó el idiota gemelo de Yoh, con esa sonrisa de "soy el jodido amo del mundo".

-Que te importa, Barbie extensiones- Me hastiaba que quisiera meterse en todo.

-¡Ey! ¡No son extensiones! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?- Protestó ofendido. Sólo quería joderme, lo sabía-. Da igual, ¿qué te pasa? ¿te peleaste con tu amor no tan secreto?- Y me puso su maldita cara de burla. Se estaba ganando que lo golpeara.

-¡¿P-pero qué diablos estás diciendo?! ¡Yo no tengo ningún amor!- Grité, tratando de refutar eso, pero sentía mi cara arder, provocando que eso me molestara aún más y desmintiera lo que dijera.

-¡Oh, Mentiroso! ¿Ahora me vas a negar qué el chico: "la ecología es genial y cuidemos las plantas", no es de tú interés? Aparte, tu sonrojo te delata- Señaló burlón, poniendo cara de idiota, como si dijera: "¡Já, te descubrí y lo sabés!". Bueno, pero, al fin y al cabo, es la única que tiene.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando. Ah, y no me pasa nada para tu información. Sólo quiero un tiempo para estar SOLO y pensar- Contesté, esperando que capte la indirecta y se fuera. Me había olvidado que estábamos hablando de Hao.

-Sí, claro. Horito no te importa y a mi tampoco me importa el Inglesito- Dijo, el muy imbécil, con sarcasmo. Lo fulminé con la mirada-. Bue, no me mirés así. Horo no era el punto, después de todo, y, si no pensabas en él, entonces ¿qué te tiene con esa cara de pobre alma que me la llevo yo, querido Reny-rin?.

Suspiré. Era el colmo evadirle el tema, así que opté por la mejor opción. Lo miré, me levanté, me acerqué a él y le dije:

-Adiós- Y salí corriendo ante su cara de estupefacción, lo cual me dio los minutos necesarios para llegar hasta el primer piso.

No es que Hao me cayera mal. No, para nada. De hecho, ya lo consideraba un amigo después de estos tres años conviviendo juntos, pero no estaba listo para hablar sobre el tema con nadie, ni siquiera con Yoh o Anna, por lo que, menos con él.

Al llegar a la sala, me encontré con Tamao, Pillika y Lyserg mirando una revista, mientras hablaban calmada y amenamente.

-¡Ustedes están mal! ¡Es mil veces más lindo Zac Efron que Robert Pattinson! ¿Son ciegos o qué?- Gritó la hiperactiva Ainu como si sus acompañantes estuvieran a siete cuadras y no a su lado.

Tal vez sólo Tamao y Lyserg conversaban amenamente y, sobretodo, calmados. En cuanto me senté, sacaron su vista de la tan "preciada" revista para dirigirse hacia mi.

-Vaya, creí que no ibas a salir nunca de tu jaula personal- Comentó lyserg con su típica sonrisa amable.

-Hao vino a molestarme. No tuve opción- Dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Lyserg frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca. Él sabía mejor que nadie como era el ex Shaman de fuego de pesado, ya que él era el objetivo principal de sus burlas desde que llegó. Si el ingles se enterara de que era porque le gustaba, creo que tendría el ataque de histeria del año, o tal vez del siglo.

-Joven Ren, ¿quiere qué le caliente la comida del almuerzo? Le guardamos algo, ya que como no quiso bajar- Murmuró tímidamente Tamao, mientras se ruborizaba cada vez más.

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre.

En ese momento me percaté de algo: Pillika no había abierto la boca desde que había hecho notar mi presencia.

- ¡Ay, Ren estás muy flaco, deberías comer! ¡TAMAO! ¡vé! ¡rápido! ¡trae la comida de Ren!- Canté victoria antes de tiempo.

-En serio, no es necesario. Es más, ya me voy- Interrumpí cortante, levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia el patio ante la mirada atónita de la peliazul, el sonrojo de Tamao, y la mirada analítica de Lyserg.

En el patio, se encontraban Yoh y sus interminables sentadillas; Manta con el cronómetro y lloriqueando la injusticia de su amigo; y, la persona que me deja sin respiración: Horokeu, quien, por órdenes de Anna, estaba limpiando el patio. Hace unos años, por esa clase de pensamientos cursis hacia mi mejor amigo, pensé en suicidarme, pero ahora me resigné.

-¡Hola Ren! Hasta que al fin te veo- Dijo un entusiasmado Yoh, con su habitual irritante sonrisa. Manta sólo se limitó a sonreírme. Supongo que es porque lo intimido. Aunque hayan pasado años, y no sea exactamente el Ren que él conocía, sigue tomando esa actitud.

-¿Es qué no escuchaste nunca que a los tiburones le gusta la oscuridad?- Preguntó Usui, con su irresistible (al menos para mi) sonrisa de diversión.

-Esos son los murciélagos, tenedor con patas. ¿Y acaso te estás por graduar? Se nota que le dan ese papel a cualquiera- Me burlé.

-¡Qué listo es señorito!- No tengo que explicar con qué tono lo dijo, ¿verdad?- ¿Ahora sos un chino sabiondo qué sabe todo?.

-No, pero al menos sé lo básico, no como algunos descerebrados que confunden hasta lo más simple- Este tipo de discusión eran habituales entre nosotros, por ese mismo motivo Manta e Yoh decidieron ignorarnos y seguir con el entrenamiento del segundo.

-¡Aish! Cállate, y no me desesperes porque te va a ir mal- Advirtió con un deje de molestia.

-¡Já! ¿Es una amenaza? Porque si lo es, créeme que no te tengo miedo, Hoto Hoto- Amaba su cara de irritación.

-¡QUÉ ES HORO HORO!- Me gritó exasperado- Van 3 años ¿y todavía no te lo aprendés? Deletrea conmigo: H-O-R-O. ¿Ves qué fácil?- Me explicaba como si fuera retrasado.

-Van 3 años ¿y todavía no sabés cómo te llamás, Hoto? Deletrea conmigo: H-O-T-O.

-Muérete Ren-Resopló hastiado-. Por cierto, Rentado, ¿por qué tan oscuro y misterioso, eh?

Estos, eran esos momentos en los que me ilusionaba con qué él se preocupaba por mi. Era una estupidez, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar que mi estomago se llenara de una sensación conocida como: "mariposas en el estómago".

-¿Acaso te preocupa?- Repliqué con cierto aire arrogante, pero justo cuando él había abierto la boca, seguí hablando-. No me pasa nada, sólo estaba pensando, y aproveché que no estabas para estar tranquilo con mis preocupaciones.

-Lo decís como si yo…- Pero se detuvo en ese momento por la entrada de alguien.

-¡HORO-HORO, TENDRÍAS QUÉ HABER TERMINADO YA CON EL PATIO! E YOH, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE HACÉS DESCANSANDO TANTO?- Gritó, demasiado enojada, la temible prometida del castaño, Anna, con su típica cara de "van a sufrir lentamente".

Creo que nadie le tenía tanto miedo a Anna como Yoh, ya que éste se encontraba temblando como una hoja.

-Estem… yo… eehh…-Balbuceaba Yoh, tratando de decir alguna excusa estúpida que lo hiciera safar del problema.

-¡Es el colmo! Vas a correr 50 km antes de la cena, ¡y no quiero reclamos!- Determinó su futura esposa.

A veces me daba pena el pobre de Yoh, pero después recordaba que soy Ren Tao y se me pasaba. Sin embargo, no lograba entender cuan grande podía ser el amor que le tenía Yoh a Anna como para soportar semejante carácter, y créanme, ella era peor que yo por mucho.

Mientras pensaba en esto, Horo-Horom viendo que Anna estaba ocupada regañando a Yoh, quiso aprovechar y escapar, pero, claro, el muy imbécil no recordó que se trataba de, precisamente, Anna-supersentidos-Kyoyama.

-¿A dónde crees qué vas Hoto?- Si las miradas matasen, creo que Usui estaría a cien metros bajo tierra en este momento.

-Eeh… ¿Al baño?- Medio preguntó inseguro.

-Limpiarás también el techo y los baños hoy mismo, y no cenarás hasta que terminés con todo- Dicho eso, sin más castigos que repartir, dio media vuelta y se metió dentro otra vez.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No es justo!- Lloriqueó el _Baka-Ainu._

-Pobre de nosotros. hoto-hoto- Acompaño Yoh al otro, también lloriqueando.

-Son patéticos. Eso les pasa por ser tan vagos- Les dije, entrando a la casa, tratando de no reírme de la situación.

Pero cuando tuve un pie dentro, vi que había sido un error.

-¿Cuándo pensás decírselo? Sabés que no te queda mucho tiempo- Anna me esperaba, como era ya una costumbre, para martirizarme con su típica pregunta de todos los días.

Es extraño, pero ella y yo nos volvimos casi mejores amigos en ese último tiempo. Supongo que nos unió nuestro carácter. No estaba seguro la verdad. Ella se enteró que a mi me gustaba Horokeu, incluso antes de que yo mismo lo aceptara, hace ya un año y medio. Desde ese entonces me presiona. A veces pienso que ella sabe algo que yo ignoro.

-Todos los días me hacés la misma pregunta, y yo todos los días te doy la misma respuesta. Nunca voy a decirle. Y mañana te diré lo mismo, al igual que pasado mañana, y pasado, así que no gastés saliva, te lo aconsejo.

-Sos imposible de verdad- Protestó irritada-. Jamás creí que fueras tan cobarde, Ren. Cuando te des cuenta de las cosas, va a ser muy tarde.

-¡No soy ningún cobarde, Anna! Y sabés perfectamente por qué no puedo decirle nada- Repliqué enojándome.

-¿Por tu dinastía? ¡Por favor! Ambos sabemos que lo que más querés es escapar. Él puede ser tu salida- Sugirió, un poco más calmada.

Me quedé perplejo. ¿Cómo sabía ella qué yo quería escapar? Yo no se lo había comentado a nadie.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Anna, acaso… ¿te volvió el Reishi?- Pregunté, algo sorprendido y algo incrédulo.

Como es común en esta casa, justo cuando me iba a contestar, alguien apareció.

-Señorita Anna, ya hice la lista de las compras para esta noche- Anunció Tamao.

-Bien. Decile a Lyserg y al estorbo (como denominaba a Hao) que se encarguen de ir a comprar- Al terminar de decir eso, aprovechó para escabullirse de mi junto con Tamao.

Resoplé fastidiado, pero decidí dejar las cosas ahí. Durante las siguientes horas me limité a sentarme en uno de los sillones frente a la televisión, sin verla realmente. Estaba muy sumido en mis pensamientos, cuando alguien me tocó el hombro, sobresaltándome y poniéndome a la defensiva.

-Tranquilo, Ren. Sólo soy yo, jiji- Me tranquilizó Yoh, no conteniendo su estúpida risa-. Venía a avisarte que ya está la cena.

-No tengo hambre- Respondí cansado, obviando que hubiera pasando tanto tiempo desde que me había sentado en ese lugar.

-Vamos, sé que no comiste nada en todo el día, te va a ser mal. Aparte, todos te estamos esperando- Alentó, sonriéndome.

Suspiré resignad. Minutos después, ahí me encontraba ahora, sentado entre Yoh y (por imposición de la muy tramposa de Anna) Horo-Horo.

-¡Por el amor de la paz! ¡REN! ¡PASAME DE UNA VEZ LA MALDITA SAL!- Gritó Hao, quien, se ve, me hablaba desde hace bastante.

-No grités en la mesa estorbo- Regañó Anna, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero, Annita, le estoy pidiendo la sal hace tres horas- Refunfuñó Hao como nene chiquito.

-¡No me digás así, infeliz!- Exclamó enojada.

Hao, como siempre, decidió que lo mejor era ignorarla, y volteó su mirada hacia a mi.

-¿En qué tanto pensabas, eh? No deberías fantasear en la mesa, Rencito- Inquirió el muy ingrato, con un deje de picardía. Sabía que me decía eso porque me sentaron al lado del peliazul.

-Cállate, imbécil. No estaba fantaseando, sólo estaba distraído- Dije, lanzándole la sal en la cara-. Con permiso, no tengo más hambre.

Nadie acotó nada, o tal vez yo no escuché a nadie, cuando me levanté de la mesa. Me fui directo a mi habitación, pero no noté que alguien me seguía hasta que me giré para cerrar la puerta.

-¿Me vas a contar qué te pasa?- Preguntó Horo-Horo algo consternado-. Sabés que no soy el único que se lo pregunta, todos en la casa estamos preocupados.

-No les importa, es cosa mía- Sabía que tomaba una actitud infantil, pero era la única forma que tenía de evadir el tema.

-Te equivocás, Ren. Si hay algo que te tiene así de mal, es por qué es importante, y como amigos que somos, nos concierne.

-¿Y quién dijo qué yo estaba mal?- Rebatí a la defensiva.

-Ay, sí, claro; no comés, te encerrás, y casi ni nos hablás, se nota que estás mejor que nunca- Ironizó para luego largar un gran suspiro-. Podés confiar en mi, creí que lo tenías claro- Susurró suave, con el rostro serio.

Me dejó absolutamente sorprendido. Eran escasos los momentos en que se los veía serio, y más escasos eran los momentos en los que hablábamos como dos personas, si es que lo último alguna vez pasó.

Lo que siguió a continuación nadie, ni yo mismo, lo pudo haber previsto: Horokeu me abrazó.

-Me importás demasiado, Ren, no te imaginás cuanto- Lo escuché decir, cerca de mi oído, tan dulcemente que por un momento creía que lo había imaginado.

Deshizo el abrazo y me miro. En sus ojos se reflejaba un pequeño brillo, pero sus facciones eran analíticas. Supuse que evaluaba mi no reacción después de lo que me dijo e hizo. Lo único que pudo haber encontrado, con seguridad, fue confusión, porque después agregó.

-Err, como amigos. Es decir, me importás demasiado porque, después de todo, sos mi mejor amigo, ¿cierto?- Preguntó algo nervioso.

Por dentro, todas mis ilusiones y esperanzas se hicieron trizas. Que tonto. Él jamás me vería como otra cosa. Por supuesto, por fuera jamás lo demostré mi debilidad ante su no declaración.

-Lo sé, no tenés por qué aclararlo- Respondí cortante-. Y ya te dije que no me pasa nada. Ahora, si me disculpás, me voy a dormir. Mañana hay clases y no tengo intenciones de faltar- Con eso último dicho, le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Pude escuchar como suspiró, y luego como sus pasos me confirmaban que se alejaba.

La primera pregunta que me pasó por la cabeza fue: ¿Por qué soy tan idiota de conservar ilusión alguna? ¿Será por este tipo de cosas qué uno sufre tanto por amor, por qué tiene esperanzas de ser correspondido? Jamás sabría la respuesta, eso lo sabía.

Creo que después de la pregunta numero trescientos cuarenta y cinco logré dormirme.

...


	2. El día

**Hoooolii, bueno acá el segundo capitulo! Si te gusta hasta ahora la historia hacemelo saber dejando tu review o si es un asco también xD, todo es recibido, así me doy una idea de si sigo hasta el final o no xD.**

**Eeeeen fin, nada mas para agregar, ojala les guste =D. Shaman King no es mio, si lo fuera Yoh seria mio. **

**...**

_Capitulo dos: El día._

_**El tiempo pasa, aunque no queramos reconocerlo y fue así como paso todo el mes, tomando una decisión que me alejaría de lo que mas amo.**_

No paso nada interesante ni que haya que destacar en todo el mes. Y si paso, no me fije, me había encerrado tanto en mi mismo que lo que pasaba a mi alrededor me era indiferente. Bueno, no todo me era indiferente, una persona no lo era, y esa persona era la misma que había desistido de hablarme desde esa noche que me siguió hasta mi habitación. No voy a mentir, sentía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que lo miraba, pero mi orgullo era todavía más grande, y eso me hacía salir perdiendo, alejándome cada vez más.

Con respecto a mi dinastía llegue a una única solución, no sabría si saldría muerto o como terminaría pero lo llevaría a cabo, era la única forma de huir. La única persona (sin mi consentimiento) que sabia de esto era Anna, por que al final había vuelto a obtener el Reishi y al leer mis pensamientos no me quedo otra.

-Hay otras maneras- Dijo ella en su momento

-Bien, soy todo oídos- Le espeté

Por primera vez ella no tuvo nada que decir. Largo un suspiro triste y me dijo

-Te ayudaré-

Y desde ese día es mi aliada en esto. Increíble, ni yo lo creo todavía, pero Anna es mi sopor y verdaderamente estoy mas que agradecido.

Bien, como dije, el mes había terminado, por lo que, saben que día es hoy? Si dijiste San Valentín te estas confundiendo de relato, si dijiste Halloween créeme que es todavía mas aterrador que eso y si dijiste la graduación, bueno no estarás esperando un premio o si?

Si, nuestra graduación, el día había llegado. Es irónico como cuando queres que el tiempo se haga lento pasa todavía más rápido. Si el destino y el tiempo fueran personas lo lamentarían, créanme.

Me estaba arreglando por vigésima vez la corbata frente al espejo, cuando tocaron la puerta. Ya podría imaginarme quien era.

-Pasa Anna-

-Todavía no estas listo? Que tanto haces? Es una corbata, no tiene tanta ciencia Ren-Me dijo enojada, como últimamente estaba

Suspire cansado y me di la vuelta para encararla, pero me quedo sorprendido. Estaba hermosa, más de lo que ya era. Tenia su pelo largo suelto bien alisado, y un vestido negro que la hacia resaltar. Bueno, después de todo era Anna de quien hablábamos.

-Anna? En serio sos vos?- Dije bromeando.

-Estúpido, como si en serio soy yo?-Me dijo doblemente enojada- Apúrate y déjate de idioteces, ya vas a tener tiempo de escapar- Se dio vuelta dispuesta a salir pero antes se volteo otra vez y me dijo- Con que dijeras que me veo hermosa bastaba- Me sonrió, y sin mas salió dejándome solo

Era digno de ver los cambios de humor de esta mujer. Me reí, caminando hacia la salida pero me tope con alguien en la puerta.

-Nervioso? Jijiji- Genial, lo que me faltaba, Yoh quien seguramente venia para una de sus charlas melancólicas como hizo con todos sobre seguir manteniéndonos en contacto.

-No- Y no mentía- Vos?

-Algo- Dijo con su sonrisa marca registrada. Pero luego me miro serio. Raro- Quiero que sigamos en contacto Ren-

Ahí estaba, lo sabía, me quería hacer prometer algo que es imposible

-Yoh, yo…-Empecé vacilante pero el me interrumpió.

-Lose, al menos quiero saber que lo intentaras- Me dijo con un tono de melancolía

Maldición. Suspire resignado como por cuarta vez en ese día.

-Esta bien-

-Bien! En ese caso vamos, los demás nos están esperando para la foto grupal- Dijo entusiasmado como siempre.

Me agarro del brazo, arrastrándome (contra mi voluntad) escaleras abajo. Ahí estaban todos, de traje, hasta los que no se graduaban, inclusive Ryu quien había ido a recorrer el mundo buscando su lugar favorito e incluso Chocolove quien había obtenido la libertad condicional por buen comportamiento. Seguro no contaba sus estúpidos chistes de lo contrario no hubiera salido jamás.

Alguien me abrazo por los hombres

-Hay Rencito-Limoncito no estas emocionado? Nos graduamos!- Dijo Hao burlándose- Ahora saldremos a la vida a estudiar, a trabajar, a…-Se detuvo abruptamente para después gritar- O POR MI! SEREMOS SUS ESCLAVOS!- Estúpido.

-No lo puedo creer, y vos nos ganaste en el torneo siendo el Shaman mas fuerte?-Dije incrédulo y sarcástico.

-Yo pienso igual-Dijo Lizerg quien se acercaba con cara de "voy a asesinarte Hao", lo cual probablemente haría por que después agrego- Cuantas veces te dije que no tocaras mi péndulo, Hao?!-

-QUE?! Pero como lo supiste?-Dijo un Hao de lo mas infantil.

Decidí por mi propio bien alejarme de ahí, ya que podía predecir como Lizerg iba a hacer pagar a Hao. Pero en ese momento apareció Manta con una cámara.

-Listos? Es hora de la foto muchachos!-Dijo el enano cabezón con una sonrisa.

Jamás lo admitiría pero esa foto es el recuerdo más valioso y el mejor regalo que pude haber obtenido. Aunque también el mas nostálgico.

-Hora de partir!-Dijo un entusiasmado Yoh.

Afuera nos esperaba una camioneta propiedad de la empresa Oyamada para llevarnos a la ceremonia donde nos entregarían los diplomas. Estaba subiendo cuando alguien me tomo del brazo, parecía que se estaba haciendo costumbre.

-Tenemos que hablar-Me dijo Horokeu con una expresión seria-No ahora, después de la entrega te espero en el patio principal- Y sin más se subió dejándome shockeado.

Cuando me recupere, me enfurecí ¿Quién se creía para ignorarme todas estas ultimas semanas para después demandarme que teníamos que hablar? Me subí indignado y en todo el viaje me limite a mirar la ventana en silencio.

Al llegar en la entrada nos esperaba una profesora encargada de organizarnos por apellidos y también nos informo que nuestras familias ya estaban esperando por nosotros en el gimnasio, donde se llevaría a cabo la entrega de títulos.

El gimnasio estaba organizado en dos hileras de 9 filas cada uno, de las cuales las ultimas 6 estaban ocupadas por nuestros familiares y las 3 primeras por nosotros. La ceremonia no fue la gran cosa, fue aburrida incluso, así que no vale la pena relatarla.

Mientras caminaba en dirección al patio para hablar con Horo-Horo me encontré a la última persona que quisiera ver: mi padre, En tao. Mi hermana Jun me había avisado que él estaba presente así que ya estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

-Hola Ren- Me saludo el hipócrita-Espero que sepas a partir de ahora cual es el lugar al que pertenecerás- Dijo para después sonreírme sádicamente

- Si me disculpas, no estas hecho de aire-Le dije en un tono frio y obviando su ultimo comentario.

-Claro, solo recuérdalo, y será mejor que empieces a prepararte porque en 3 días vendré por ti- Me dijo con expresión dura y se alejó.

Si digo que no tuve miedo en ese momento estaría mintiendo, pero decidí concentrarme en lo que Horo podría querer. Cuando llegue al patio, lo vi, sentado tan pacíficamente en un banco con los ojos cerrados. Dude entre acercarme o no, pero finalmente opte por ir a su lado. Le toque el hombro, sobresaltándolo.

-Lo siento- Murmure

-No, esta bien-Dijo sonriendo-Pensé que no vendrías-

Resople.

-Preferías que no lo hiciera? Porque si me citaste solo pa…-

-No!- Elevo la voz interrumpiéndome-Veni, sentate-Hice lo que me pidió y después prosiguió-Hay una razón por la que te pedí hablar, solo que nose como decirlo- Y creo haberlo visto sonrojarse pero con la luz tan escasa no podría decirlo con exactitud- Ren, yo…Nose como decirte esto y tampoco se si es correcto pero no puede ser tan malo verdad? Es decir, un sentimiento con ese nombre no puede ser malo o si?-

-Creo que no te sigo- Dije confundido, en verdad lo estaba. A donde quería llegar?.

Tomo aire profundo y sin vuelta atrás soltó

-Me gustas- Su cara mostraba inseguridad pero sus palabras salieron firmes- Bueno no, en realidad, es más que eso, yo te quiero pero no como amigo-Me dijo avergonzado

Yo? Supongo que entre un pez rojo y yo no había diferencia. Estaba sorprendido, no, más que eso, estaba shockeado. Día y noche sufriendo por pensar que no era correspondido y resulta que si lo era. Me reí por la ironía de la vida. El me correspondía y yo no podía hacerlo. Ya no.

Lo que haría a continuación seria lo que marco mi vida para siempre, algo que sin duda nos destrozaría. Me pare de su lado y dándole la espalda le respondí

-Lo lamento, pero yo no siento lo mismo. Supongo que después de esto sabes que ya no volveremos a vernos, así que no te vuelvas a acercar a mí, te lo agradecería- Y me fui. No volteé a verlo, no quería ver su expresión, no quería tener que volver a buscar a mi corazón.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos me encontré con Anna, pero lo que vi fue algo que me dejo completamente estupefacto (mas de lo que ya estaba), ella estaba llorando sentada en el piso mientras se apoyaba en la pared. Lo siguiente que me dijo todavía no lo puedo creer.

-Huiremos juntos, ya tengo todos los papeles. Me voy con vos Ren, y tal como vos decidiste yo también voy a dejar esta vida atrás- Me dijo entre sollozos pero con determinación en la voz.

El plan era simple: La noche en que volviéramos a la pensión huiría, ya había hecho todas las maletas, había mandado a hacer los documentos falsos y me había cambiado mi nombre y apellido, así como el día que nací e incluso la nacionalidad. En pocas palabras Ren Tao no seria más que una persona del pasado, de mi pasado. Empezaría de cero, en otro país, en otro mundo totalmente desconocido. Yo me había encargado de todo y Anna me ayudaría a escapar sin ser notado.

En cuanto a Anna, no me negué, no supe cuales fueron sus razones para huir esa noche hasta meses después, digamos que no le quedo otra que explicarme.

Decidimos adelantar el plan e irnos en ese preciso momento mientras todos estaban en el salón celebrando, después de todo esa vida ya no nos pertenecía y a partir de ese momento todos pasarían a ser desconocido para nosotros.

En cuanto terminamos de empacar, partimos rumbo al aeropuerto, con una foto guardada en el fondo de nuestras maletas, un billete de avión con destino de una nueva vida y dejando nuestros corazones atrás.

_Pov's Lizerg_

-Jamás voy a perdonarte el haber jugado conmigo!- Le grite completamente dolido

-No Lizerg, por favor, escúchame, las cosas no son como vos crees- Me dijo suplicante

-JA! A si? Y como se suponen que son?-Dije furioso-Te vi y lo sabes! Como podes negármelo en la cara? Como? Fue un error desde el principio lo supe. No te vuelvas a acercar a mí- Y con todo el dolor, rabia y veneno que tenía dije- Te odio Hao- Y di media vuelta, dejando atrás lo que una vez creí que me pertenecía.


	3. Reconocido

**Hooooooli gente que lee este fic!. Bueno nada les traigo el tercer capitulo =D. Si es de tu agrado hacemelo saber con tu review y si no lo es también podes hacerlo =P. Por cierto muchas gracias a las que me dejaron su review y a las que me siguen, me alegra saber que les gusta =D.**

**Algo que no aclare y seguro alguno se lo pregunto (? es donde se metieron sus espíritus? Bueno desp del torneo ellos también tomaron su camino, solo iban a volver si sus amos los necesitaban. **

**Eeeeen fin, el cap 3!. Shaman King no es mio, si lo fuera Hao andaría desnudo siempre. **

…

_Capitulo tres: Reconocido_

-Señor Jackson, lo están esperando- Dijo mi secretaria en la puerta de mi oficina

Señor Jackson. Jayden Jackson, ciudadano Estadounidense. Abogado reconocido por llegar al éxito con tan solo 23 años. Seis años atrás, reconocido por ser Ren Tao, quien tuvo un trágico accidente provocando su muerte. Mentiras, todas son mentiras. Yo sigo siendo el mismo. Igual color de ojos, de pelo, de piel. Aunque con otro nombre, otra nacionalidad, otro numero de identidad, etc. Sin embargo, por dentro soy el mismo, los sentimientos son los mismos, y sigo siendo el mismo cobarde de hace seis años, solo que tuve que aprender a valerme por mi mismo. Suspire.

-Quienes me esperan?- Le pregunte cortante. También seguía siendo el mismo descortés, pero con lo que le pagaba si se quejaba era una hipócrita.

-Su esposa y su hijo- Me dijo amablemente

Ah si, también tengo una familia, pequeño detalle. Otro suspiro.

-Diles que pasen- Y sin más obedeció mi orden.

Tal vez deba aclarar quienes integran mi familia, solo para que no se lleven muchas sorpresas. Bien, empezare desde el momento en el que hui con Anna. El destino del boleto de avión era nada más y nada menos que Estados Unidos, grande, superpoblado y fácil de camuflarse entre tanta gente. Aprendimos inglés para pasar desapercibidos ante cualquiera, compramos un departamento aceptable en New York, y tuvimos que conseguir un trabajo, ya que mi padre me había cancelado las tarjetas y el efectivo nos alcanzó para poder comprar el departamento amueblado. También habíamos decidido estudiar, yo abogacía como quedo claro y Anna había optado por estudiar diseño de modas, aunque se le dificultaba un poco con Hanna. Ah, no les dije? Hanna es el hijo de Anna. Ella se enteró que estaba embarazada la noche que decidimos huir o mas bien la noche que ella decidió acompañarme. El padre del niño? Es Yoh por supuesto. Su conclusión seguro es que Yoh se peleo con Anna o que ella le dijo del embarazo y él no se quiso hacer cargo, bueno, están equivocados. Lo que ella me dijo que paso fue esto: Yoh estaba hablando con su familia sobre su compromiso con ella. Anna sin querer escucho su conversación, según lo que entendí de esto Yoh había decido que no quería casarse con ella por obligación y que además no la quería. Aun ahora me parece raro, es decir, es Anna de quien hablábamos no? Por qué no lo encaro? O le grito exigiendo explicaciones? Sé que debe haber otra razón pero nunca se lo pregunte, ella tendrá sus razones todavía para no decirme lo que VERDADERAMENTE paso. Algo muy extraño también es que después de tener a Hanna automáticamente perdió el Reishi. Mejor, nadie lo va a extrañar, en serio.

Sin darnos cuenta, entre tanta responsabilidad y miedo de que fuera encontrado había pasado aproximadamente un año de la graduación, y fue ese mismo año mientras caminaba por un parque para dirigirme hacia el trabajo cuando la vi: Iron Maiden Jeanne. Siempre supe que era hermosa, desde que la vi por primera vez en el torneo de Shamanes, pero en ese entonces era una niña de 11 años, yo un chiquillo de 14, y ya habían pasado 4 años del torneo por lo que tenía 18 años y ella tenia 15 años cuando nos vimos en ese parque. Como si la hubiera llamado, ella miro para la derecha justo donde me encontraba yo y, al reconocerme, me sonrió. Luego de eso, creo que sobran los detalles, obviamente le conté todo. Nos casamos 3 años después y hace un año nació mi hijo: Men. Por suerte, ese pequeñito saco lo mejor de los dos. Jamás había sentido tanto amor desde… Pensar en él todavía duele, aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo creo que jamás va a dejar de doler.

Y bueno ahí están frente a mí: Mi mujer y mi hijo.

-Es martes- Genial, venía a reprocharme. Esta mujer nunca se cansaba de hacerlo.

-Hola Jeanne, me alegro verte- Dice con sarcasmo. Luego dirigí mi mirada al pequeño que ella tenia en brazos, quien poseía el pelo plateado en pico y ojos rojos-A vos si me alegro de verte- Dije mientras le arrebataba a Men para tenerlo en mis brazos.

Jeanne resoplo

-Es injusto, siempre haces los mismo! Los martes prometiste comer con nosotros y todavía estas acá- Dijo enojada. Siempre una escena, todos los martes.

-Arg, todos los martes lo mismo? Por favor dame un respiro!-Dije ya enojado yo también- Te lo prometí lose, pero ni siquiera son las 12 del mediodía! Así que no hagas un escandalo por esto- Esta mujer era increíble. Si creía que me iba a manipular, estaba muy equivocada.

-Ren Tao!- Ahora si estaba furiosa, ella jamás me llamaba por mi verdadero nombre a menos que se viniera el huracán Jeanne- Como te atreves a hablarme así? Estas muy equivocado si crees me vas a faltar el respeto. No queres venir a comer con nosotros? Bien, no lo hagas, pero espero que no te arrepientas después cuando nuestro hijo ya no quiera pasar tiempo con nosotros, y cuan…-Bla, bla, bla. Sus escenitas lloronas me hartaban, sobre todo cuando metía a Men.

No piensen mal, si la quiero, después de todo me case con ella y tuve un hijo, solo que a veces quería mandarla al mismo infierno donde nació Hao.

Hao, se preguntaran que es de él, bueno por obvias razones (me refiero a que es el hermano gemelo de Yoh y yo estoy aliado con Anna), perdí todo contacto con el, lo único que se es que él también estaba estudiando abogacía y que era muy reconocido en Japón donde obviamente decidió quedarse.

-Esta bien-Dije interrumpiéndola-Vamos, iremos a donde quieras. Podemos ir a tu lugar favorito a comer, que dices?- Dije con el tono mas dulce que tenía.

-En serio?- Me dijo con ojos brillosos. Era tan fácil de satisfacer-Genial! Me encanta la idea!, Gracias por reflexionar, cielo- Y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

¿Gracias por reflexionar? Suspire, y ya se iban 3 en el día.

No relatare el almuerzo, ya que me supongo que saben como es un almuerzo en familia verdad? Sería totalmente tonto e innecesario. Así que empezare a relatar cuando volví a mi oficina. Entre con toda la disposición de sentarme en mi silla y no moverme de ahí en todo el día, pero me vi interrumpido en tal acción cuando esta se giro dejándome ver quien usurpaba mi lugar.

-Cuando te pensas cortar ese pelo?- Me dijo la actual Gwen Jackson, ex Anna Kyoyama, hermana de Jayden Jackson y exitosa diseñadora.

-A mi me gusta así- Le dije un poco irritado mientras me sentaba frente a ella

-Pareces una mujer. Aparte estoy segura que estas compitiendo con Jeanne a ver quien lo luce mejor- Dijo bromeando- Tan típico de un gay reprimido-

Resople con enojo. Odiaba que se metiera con mi pelo. Estaba largo, si, y que? A mi me gustaba y me quedaba bien. Lo de gay reprimido, bueno tenía razón, y a ella le gustaba utilizar ese "humor".

-Lo tuyo es pura envidia- Le dije ya bromeando también. No podía enojarme con ella- Y Hanna?-

-Esta tan grande. Y es por eso que vengo- Dijo sonriendo. Hablar de su hijo le iluminaba la vida, había luchado mucho por él y yo lo sabía mejor que nadie- Su cumpleaños número seis es en una semana, así que como tío y padrino de mi hijo te conviene que estés presente o lo lamentarás- Su tono amenazante jamás dejaría de darme miedo.

-Qué te hace pensar que voy a faltar? Jamás haría tal cosa- Dije un poco molesto. Adoraba a ese niño, no iba a no asistir.

-Lose, pero tu esposa es otro tema, verdad?- Ella y Jeanne no eran muy amigas. Ambas eran celosas y posesivas, lo había sufrido en carne y hueso, así que tuvieron un par de discusiones por quien acaparaba más mi atención. Pude mediar un poco las cosas pero ellas jamás llegaron a formar una relación solida.

-No te preocupes, asistiremos, y si ella decide no ir, es su problema. Ponnos a Men y a mi en la lista- Dije con simpleza y dedicándole un sonrisa

-Bien, entonces nos vemos en una semana, después te paso la dirección del salón y la hora por mensaje- Me dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta, pero se detuvo justo cuando puso su mano en el picaporte- Ah, por cierto, mientras te estuve esperando, revise el ultimo caso que te acaban de entregar, si sos inteligente, no aceptarás- Me dijo sombría y sin mas se fue, sin darme oportunidad de preguntarle nada.

Me lancé a mi escritorio buscando la carpeta. Cuando di con ella y leí los involucrados en el caso juro que quería desaparecer ya. La victima del caso, la cual tenía que defender, era nada más y nada menos que Manta Oyamada quien al parecer había sido estafado cuando cerraba un trato para su empresa. Quien investigaba el caso era el detective, muy reconocido en Londres, Lizerg Diethel y él encargado de defender al estafador era Hao Asakura. Genial, simplemente genial. ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo Destino? Eh? Qué te hice de grave?

Todas mis pesadillas de años volvían a aflorar, encontrarme con gente del pasado, quienes seguro me reconocerían y entonces iban a querer explicaciones, las cuales no tenía porque dárselas.

O tal vez no, tal vez ellos pensaban que si estaba muerto tal y como se encargo "mi padre" de hacer figurar en todos los diarios y noticias.

Si no aceptaba el caso, mi identidad estaría a salvo y no correría riesgo de ser encontrado. Pero también estaría perdiendo uno de los casos más jugosos, no soy codicioso pero tampoco soy estúpido. Maldición, y ahora que hacía?

Eran las 21:00 pm y todavía estaba en la oficina cuando al final decidí que no le daría mas vueltas al asunto. Hora de ir a casa y olvidarse por unas horas del trabajo.

Ese era mi plan, cuando alguien inesperado me esperaba sentado en unos de los sillones que se encontraban afuera de mi oficina. Palidecí al instante por el miedo. Y él se dio cuenta.

-Oh, Sorry, Mr. Jackson, it wasn't my intention to scare- Dijo Lizerg hablando un perfecto ingles. Estoy seguro que me volvió el color. No me había reconocido. Me hubiera puesto a saltar ahí mismo.

- Dont worry Mr…- Tenía que fingir no conocerlo, así que actuaría normal.

-Sorry again. Iam the detective Lizerg Diethel- Me respondio sonriendo mientras me tendía la mano- Is a pleasure-

Tome su mano tratando de ocultar el temblor de mi brazo. Lo cual por suerte no noto.

-The pleasure is mine- Dije sonriendo también mientras soltaba su mano- What brings you here?- No a cualquiera se le presenta un detective a las 21 pm sin una razón, cierto?

-The case- Dijo dándome una sonrisa nerviosa.

-What's up with that?-Dije cansado- Look, I'm really tired and want to go home.- Dije mientras pasaba por su lado para llegar al ascensor.

-Wait! They are accusing the wrong person – Me gritó y no pude no voltearme ante lo que escuche.

-What?- Dije incrédulo

-Yes, the former detective got the wrong guy-

No había leído a quien acusaban, es que bueno no me encuentro con que personas conocidas participen en un caso mío todo los días. Y ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera había aceptado el caso.

- Anyway, still not agree to participate in the case. So I dont care- Dije entre cansado e irritado. Si se equivocaron de persona que se jodan, no es mi problema.

-What?!-Grito sorprendido-I see, well, if you accept this information will serve as you defend Mr. Oyamada- Y luego sonrió como lo recordaba, como la amabilidad en persona, pero me percate de que esa sonrisa ya no le llegaba a los ojos.

Me golpee mentalmente recordándome que me tendría que dar igual lo que le hubiera pasado Lizerg. Lo pasado, pisado. Me quería golpear de verdad por no poder seguir ese estúpido refrán.

- If that's all…-Dije con toda la intención de salir corriendo de ahí

-Oh, yes- Dijo dándose cuenta de mis intenciones- Indeed we would like to participate in the case. You know, after all is one of the best lawyers- Sin borrar su sonrisa, agregó- No es así, Ren?

Que dijo? Acaso escuche bien? O mi mente me jugó una mala pasada? Por su expresión de satisfacción estoy seguro que escuche bien. Y después de eso todo se volvió negro.

Eso me hubiera gustado, desmayarme, desaparecer, pero en vez de eso seguía ahí con cara de idiota. En cuanto me recupere, pregunte:

-Desde que momento te diste cuenta que era yo?- No tenía caso mentirle al mejor detective de todo Londres. Después de todo por algo era el mejor, verdad?

-Desde que te pusiste blanco dé la impresión, por supuesto-Y rió descaradamente. Claro, que estúpido fui.

Suspire, y se va el cuarto.

-Vamos, te invito un café, ya que supongo no lo dejarás así aunque te lo pida- Dije con resignación

Asintió mientras reía y nos encaminábamos hasta el ascensor. Esta sería una larga noche, y recién empezaba.


	4. Destino inesperado

**Hooooooli lectoras =D. Bueno el capitulo 4! Wau jamás pensé llegar a tantos! Espero que sea interesante para ustedes. Si te gusto déjame tu review, y si no también podes darme tu opinión, todo es bienvenido xD.**

**Eeeeen fin. Shaman King no es mio, si lo fuera Lizerg seria mi esclavo (sexual e.e)**

…

_Capítulo cuatro: Destino inesperado _

**POV Yoh**

Otra vida salvada, otro éxito empresarial, otro caso resuelto, otro día vacío. De la casa al trabajo, del trabajo a la casa. Rutina, esa es la palabra que se utiliza para días monótonos o vacíos? Tantos estudios y nadie se había planteado averiguar eso?.

Desde que _ella_ se fue, mi vida ya no es la misma, yo no soy el mismo. "Todo estará bien" "Todo tiene solución" "**todo se solucionará"** frases vacías que yo había impuesto a los demás ¿Bajo que fundamentos había infundado eso? No era más que un hipócrita.

Cuando se fue, se ve que no sabía que la mitad de mi vida se iba con ella por que todavía no volvió. La mitad que se quedo pensó en destruirse, es decir, sin su otra mitad de que servía vivir? Pero se salvo por que hubo dos personas que no la abandonaron, dos personas que comprenden el dolor de un abandono, de un rechazo y de no tener posibilidad de haber elegido: Hao (quien declino su lugar como el Rey Shaman, cediéndoselo a Lady Sati) y Horo. Los tres deprimidos y abandonados, sin una explicación de por que, decidimos dejar todo atrás, tal como hicieron _ellos_. Vendimos la pensión, donde tantas heridas abiertas y recuerdos quedarían. Con esa plata, nos compramos un departamento muy amplio en el centro de la ciudad. Elegimos esa zona por que, aparte de que nos sirvió para conseguir trabajo, habíamos decidido estudiar, y nos quedaba cerca de la facultad. Yo decidí estudiar Relaciones Internacionales, me recibí muy joven, ya que lo único que hacia era estudiar, Hao había optado por Abogacía, siendo sincero la carrera le quedaba pintada, supongo que fue por eso que tuvo tanto éxito, logrando obtener su buffet de abogados a tan corta edad, y Horo quiso seguir Arqueología, dijo que la había elegido por que le daba la posibilidad de viajar y así buscar la tierra perfecta para comenzar su plantación. Era admirable como, a pesar de su corazón hecho pedazos, sus sueños seguían intactos. A diferencia de Hao que no me conto el porqué de su tristeza, Horo-Horo si lo hizo, siempre supe lo que él sentía, pero creí que Ren le correspondía.

Luego de que termináramos nuestros estudios, decidimos que seguiríamos viviendo juntos, en realidad nadie tenía ganas de mudarse y, de todas maneras, no pasábamos casi nada de tiempo en casa ya que nuestros trabajos nos demandaba viajar constantemente, por lo que los hoteles son como una segunda casa. De todos modos, no viajaba solo, por ordenes de Hao siempre me acompañaban o Horo o un guardaespaldas o él. Los motivos? Tal vez aun que otro intento FALLIDO de suicidio.

Yo no había podido seguir mi sueño de una vida tranquila, no precisamente por que viajara de un lado a otro siempre o estuviera vigilado las 24 horas del día o por que simplemente ya no sonreía o escuchaba música, sino por que en cuanto ella se marcho me di cuenta que mi sueño solo se completaba con mi otra mitad, la que ella se había llevado y todavía no había devuelto.

-Yoh, me estas escuchando?- Me dijo mi hermano un tanto enojado

-No- conteste sin el menor interés

En ese momento estaba con Hao, sentados en una mesa, en una cafetería de la ciudad. Él me había citado con la excusa de decirme algo de suma importancia. Al principio no le creí, ya que él tenia muchos intentos tratando de hacerme "volver a la vida", como él lo denominaba, todos consistían en romper con mi rutina, o sea hacer otra cosa que no sea parte del trabajo y que no consista en llegar a casa, odiaba que me quisiera obligar a hacer cosas que no quiero, así que me negué en un principio, pero luego de su trigésimo intento (y de que me acosara por todos lados) no tuve otra opción que aceptar, cuanto mas rápido me deshaga del problema, mas rápido me dejará en paz. Ah, si, también me amenazó con contarle a Tamao de mis intentos FALLIDOS de suicidios. Eso es jugar sucio, por lo que me dije "Iras Yoh, pero no tenes por que prestarle atención" y eso mismo hacía.

Las miradas intimidantes de mi gemelo ya no surgían efecto en mí desde hace años, él se dio cuenta al poco tiempo, por lo que no le quedo otra que optar por desarrollar la aclamada paciencia. "Inhalo profundo y exhalo para no matar a mi hermano" así lo llamaba Hao.

-Bien, te lo repetiré por que, en comparación con vos, yo si soy un buen hermano- Me dijo con un tono despectivo. Inspiro y me dijo despacio como si hablara con un retardado- Hoy me llego un caso. La victima es tu amigo Tanma quien al parecer lo estafaron cuando cerraba un trato para su empresa-

La noticia me impacto por dentro, ya que por fuera mi rostro era el mismo, apacible, sin emoción. Manta se había ido a Estados Unidos, un mes después de la graduación, a estudiar Administración de Empresas, para poder heredar las empresas de su padre. Se recibió en una de las facultades más prestigiosas de Nueva York, donde se había decidido hospedar. Nos mantenemos en contacto todavía, o bueno él se mantiene en contacto conmigo. Al principio me llamaba una vez por semana, luego cada mes y ahora cada vez que puede. No nos volvimos a ver, ambos viajamos mucho después de todo, pero él podría haberme comentado sobre esto.

-Sos el encargado de defenderlo?- Dije de forma neutra, normal, casi aburrida.

-No- Respondio inseguro. Me pregunte porque seria.

-Como? Pero no dijiste que…-

-Si-Dijo interrumpiéndome. Prosiguió en un tono sombrío- Yo estoy a cargo de defender al estafador-

Ira, confusión, incredibilidad, enojo, furia, angustia. Esos fueron los sentimientos que distinguí en mi fuero interno y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no pude evitar sacarlos a relucir.

-De que diablos me estas hablando?- Dije en un siseo frio, apretando los puños.

-Tranquilo, acordate que estamos en un lugar público- Me dijo un tanto ¿Alegre?. Da igual, Hao siguió hablando- Al principio, me enfurecí, quería llamar al estúpido que me había adjudicado al caso para defender al "chico malo", es decir, ¿En que demonios pensaban? El gran Hao JAMÁS estaría en contra de la ley- Lo mire incrédulo, con una ceja levantada. El me ignoro, agregando su cuota de "humildad"- Y después recordé porque soy un abogado tan exitoso y perfecto. Porqué lo primero que hago es leer el caso y después sacar conclusiones sobre si hacer esa llamada o ver si salgo beneficiado-

-Y… entonces?- Lo incite a seguir.

-Y… entonces, tu amigo va a perder, por que estoy un 99,9% seguro de que el estafador que atraparon, el cual va a ir a juicio, es el equivocado- Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante. Estoy seguro que mi cara era de total desconcierto. Que lo llevo a deducir aquello? Él lo noto, ya que me empezó a explicar- El detective que llevo a cabo la investigación del caso es un imbécil, todas las pistas que presento no tienen conexión, hay mucho cabos sueltos, lo que me hace sospechar que tenga algo que ver con el verdadero estafador. Así que, decidí tomar riendas en el asunto e informarle al juez a cargo. Increíblemente, llegamos a un acuerdo…- Me miro de reojo. Supongo que para darle dramatismo o tal vez si es un idiota- Me dan una semana para investigar a fondo el caso otra vez, demostrar que ese detective es cómplice y encontrar al verdadero estafador. Si lo logro, y mi deducción es correcta, automáticamente pasare a ser el abogado defensor de Tanma. No soy todo un genio?- Comento poniendo su mejor sonrisa de "soy superior al mundo".

-Pero… Que va a pasar con el actual abogado defensor de Manta? Y, si ese detective es sospechoso e incompetente, quien va a llevar a cabo la investigación?- Pregunte con una genuina curiosidad. No, mentira, en realidad solo quería bajarlo de su nube.

Funciono. Resoplo molesto, frunció el ceño y me dedico su mirada marca "Vas a pasar al otro mundo".

-No se ni me importa que va a pasar con él otro idiota. Será muy reconocido en Nueva York, un excelente abogado, pero nadie es como el GRAN Abogado Hao Asakura. Aparte, quien mejor que yo para defender al enano? - De humildad ni hablemos-Y sobre el detective nuevo, no tengo idea de quien es. Lo único que me dijo el viejo es que era de los mejores. Así que me fui tranquilo- Entonces me miro directo a los ojos. Esto no significaba nada bueno o favorable para mi- Tengo que ir a Nueva York en tres días mas- Suspire, lo sabia- Por lo que, VAS a venir quieras o no. No estoy dispuesto a dejarte tanto tiempo solo. No me salgas con que tenes mucho trabajo, se perfectamente que esta semana empiezan tus vacaciones laborales. Si, si, ya se, no sos un bebe. También sé que cada vez que viajamos juntos te vigilo como si fueras un suicida o algo así- En mi mente lo mate tres veces, había abierto la boca para replicar pero el me ignoro siguiendo con su discursito- Pero te hará bien. Podes visitar a Manta, cambiar de aires un poco. Aparte, Horo también va a venir. Hable con el antes que con vos, ya sabes por si necesitaba refuerzos-Dijo burlón- Y me dijo que si, de paso averiguaría sobre tierras para la plantación. Por ende, no te queda opción hermanito. Prepara tus valijas ¡NOS VAMOS A NUEVA YORK!- Grito entusiasmado, olvidándose que estábamos en un lugar publico.

Lo que me espera…

**POV Ren**

21:30 pm. Caminaba, con lizerg a mi lado, buscando un lugar donde "hablar amablemente" (contra mi voluntad). Solo había dos cosas en mi cabeza en este momento: La primera era inventar una excusa creíble sobre hechos del pasado, y la segunda era que Jeanne me iba a matar. La primera hacía que quisiera golpearme por no poder inventar nada creíble. Por el amor de los Grandes Espíritus, soy abogado, miento todo el tiempo, soy el mejor mentiroso, incluso lo soy desde antes… pero él es el mejor detective. Maldición. Y la segunda, me importaba por el hecho de lo que me estaría esperando al llegar. Estaba seguro de que seria una escena así: Ella esperaría despierta, sentada en una silla giratoria, la cual le daría la espalda a la puerta, en su regazo estaría ubicado ese Dios del diablo llamado Shamash, y en cuento abriera la puerta, ella daría vuelta la silla muy lentamente mientras acaricia a su espíritu de la muerte, diciendo algo como "Te estaba esperando" cual mafiosa, mirándome con sus escalofriantes ojos rojos. Y todo eso para gritarme.

-Te parece bien si charlamos en este lugar?- Dijo Diethel amablemente.

Me señalo un bar completamente alejado del centro, por lo cual no estaba muy transitado. El muy maldito lo había elegido para poder interrogarme a su gusto.

-Si, me da igual- Dije cansado mientras entrabamos.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas mas alejadas con el fin de hablar tranquilos. Enseguida se acercó una camarera para tomar nuestra orden. Él se pidió un café y yo un wiski doble. No debería, pero estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, las emociones punzantes y tenia escalofríos, necesitaba algo con que relajarme. Luego me las ingeniaría para ocultarle el olor a Jeanne.

-Que tanto estas esperando eh? No tengo toda la noche. Vas a empezar con tus estúpidas preguntas? Te aclaro que, de todos modos, solo voy a responder lo que verdaderamente te concierne- Dije despectivo y cortante, esperaba que se intimidara con eso. Sin embargo, él no se inmuto. Simplemente largo una ligera risa.

-Seguís siendo el mismo, eso es bueno- Dijo mientras una sonrisa le bailaba en los labios- Me parece un trato justo. En ese caso, yo también responderé lo que sea relevante- Respondio tranquilo.

-Al único que le interesa saber sobre el otro, es a vos. Poco me importa lo que paso con todos ustedes- Dije fríamente.

-Estas seguro? No hay nadie que te importe? Ninguna persona de la que necesites saber, por mas que tu orgullo nunca lo admita?- Respondio mirándome a los ojos, como buscando la respuesta allí.

Demonios, en verdad lo estaba haciendo? Bien, dos podemos jugar este juego. En el momento que iba a responderle, trajeron las bebidas por lo que me vi interrumpido, pero él al parecer no tenía intenciones de esperar mi respuesta.

-Dime Ren ¿Como es tu vida ahora? Oh, perdón, cierto, Ren murió hace años. Señor Jackson, como es su vida?- Me pregunto con ironía en la voz

-Mi vida es perfecta, aunque con algunos fantasmas del pasado que no dejan de molestar- Respondí un poco molesto, un poco resentido- Sin embargo, tengo todo lo que quiero: éxito laboral, una buena esposa, un maravilloso hijo, y una… aliada. Que mas podría necesitar?- Me guarde el sarcasmo para mi, y le sonreí con superioridad.

El sonrió con amargura.

-Ya veo, seguiste adelante. Tu vida es lo que todo el mundo desearía, cierto?- Se rio un poco. No dije nada. Parecía que no estaba hablando conmigo en esos momentos- La verdad? Si, sabía que te habías casado e incluso tenido un hijo. Te felicito, espero conocer pronto a tu familia. Tu esposa debe ser un encanto- Dijo con sinceridad por primera vez en toda la noche.

-Oh, ya la conoces- Hice una pausa para tomar de mi trago, y darle dramatismo a lo que seguiría- Mi esposa es Jeanne, la doncella de hierro- Agregue con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Vi como su mandíbula se desencajada. Tuve que luchar para no reírme.

En cuanto salió un poco de su asombro, su expresión cambio por una mas seria, conteniendo un ápice de incomodidad o molestia, no lo se bien. Pensé que me iba a reclamar el haberme casado con alguien tan pura y esas estupideces, después de todo él fue un gran amigo de Jeanne, pero me hizo una pregunta que me descoloco al tiempo que hacia bajar todas mis defensas

-Sos feliz?-

Si soy feliz? Que es la felicidad? Es un estado? Un sentimiento? Para las dos primeras preguntas, no tenía una respuesta. En el caso de ser un estado, era obvio que en este momento no lo estaba. Pero si se trataba de un sentimiento ¿Cómo debería sentirse ese sentimiento? ¿Cómo uno de alegría? ¿Cómo uno de satisfacción? ¿Seria la felicidad sinónimo de estar completo? Si así es como se sentía uno podría contestar fácilmente que no, no era feliz. Me faltaba el corazón para estar completo, pero resulta que jamás lo devolvieron. Maldito Lizerg.

-No lo se- Dije finalmente. Daba igual si me sinceraba con el, después de todo a eso habíamos venido.

Dio un sorbo de su café, analizándome. Sin duda alguna, el noto que había dado en un punto preciso en mi interior. Estoy seguro que sabia justamente donde apuntar, y que a partir de ahora, habiendo bajado mis defensas, tenía pensado tocar heridas que nunca sanaron. Astuto, muy astuto.

-Por que te fuiste, Ren?- Fue mas directo de lo que pensé.

-Para huir de la dinastía Tao- Dije, escupiéndolo como si fuera veneno. El mi miraba atento- No me iba a dejar gobernar. Es mi vida, quería vivirla como quisiera, sin ser juzgado por nadie, sin que nadie me remarque los errores que cometí o cometería. Ser libre, eso conseguí aquel día cuando me marche- Me aliviaba poder descargarme un poco. Sin embargo…

-No pagaste un alto precio por eso?- Pude detectar un poco de tristeza en sus palabras.

-Si- Respondí sin pensar

-No te arrepentís?- Me pregunto consternado.

Pensé con cuidado como responderle. Comenzaba a sospechar que no eran preguntas dirigidas a mí, sino que él también se las estaba planteando.

-Mentiría si dijera que no me arrepiento. Atrás deje algo muy importante. Pero la decisión que tome solo me pertenecía a mi, era sobre mi futuro- Mis palabras salieron seguras. Por dentro sentía como si miles de vidrios se me clavaran.

-Que dejaste atrás, Ren? Es que acaso no era tan importante como para incluirlo en tu futuro, y buscar otra solución?- Dijo en un susurro suave.

-A donde queres llegar Lizerg?- Dije molesto. Mi conciencia estaba haciendo de las suyas por su culpa.

Lo mire a los ojos, buscando una respuesta. Pero solo encontré tristeza y una solitaria lagrima en su mejilla. Al parecer no solo yo deje a alguien en el pasado. Por supuesto, él se dio cuenta que ya había terminado su turno de interrogar. Estaba sacando su billetera cuando comenzó a hablar otra vez.

-Creo que por esta noche es suf…-

-No- Eleve la voz, interrumpiéndolo. En cuento me miro, continúe- Ya preguntaste todo lo que querías saber. Ahora es mi turno. Tenemos un trato-

Suspiro derrotado, no tenia otra opción. Se rasco los ojos fingiendo cansancio.

-Bien, dispara- Estaba predispuesto, eso haría las cosas mas fáciles.

Yo no daba vueltas como el, iría directo al grano.

-Que dejaste atrás, Lizerg?-

Justo en el blanco. Vi como su cara apacible se transformo en una de angustia y tristeza. Ahora no parecía tan dispuesto a cooperar. Lizerg estaba acostumbrado a los tratos, por lo que opte por negociar, sabia que no se negaría.

-Si me contestas esta pregunta, te dejare ir-

Dudo al principio, por supuesto los recuerdos le dolían. Después de unos minutos, empezó a relatarme, por fin, la historia de su pasado…

**POV Lizerg**

Esto paso seis años atrás, estando a tres meses de terminar el colegio, cuando todavía vivíamos todos juntos en la pensión En.

Me encontraba solo, sentado en el patio trasero de la casa leyendo un libro, como me era habitual. Hasta ese momento estaba tranquilo, hasta que alguien salió para limpiar el patio: Hao.

-EI Verde! Como podes divertirte leyendo un libro? por que no haces algo mas interesante?- Me dijo en tono de broma

Como era común fruncí el ceño y lo ignore. Él siempre se reía de mi actitud para después seguir con lo suyo. Ese día no lo hizo.

Me saco el libro de las manos, me agarro del cuello de la camisa levantándome del suelo, y cuando reaccione por fin, el me beso. Habrá durado 5 segundos como máximo, pero bastaron para que un sinfín de emociones cobraran vida. Se separo de mí, me miro y me dijo.

-Odio que me ignores por que yo no puedo hacerlo. Lo único que hago es pensar en vos- Bajo mi desconcierto, el me soltó y se alejó de mi.

Me quede ahí parado sin hacer nada, petrificado. Lo primero que pensé fue salir corriendo y encerrarme en mi habitación, pero eso solo me haría darle mas vueltas a lo que acababa de suceder. Opte por entrar a la casa, por supuesto, no me iba a quedar ahí con el mientras me clavaba la vista. Por suerte, en la sala se encontraba Pillika. Eso me ayudo a distraerme en lo que quedaba del día.

Pero a la noche, mientras entraba a mi cuarto pude distinguir a una figura sentada en mi futón. En cuanto logre descifrar quien era, quise que la tierra me tragara. Retrocedí con un poco de miedo.

-Tranquilo. No vengo a hacerte nada. De hecho, venia a disculparme por haberte besado a la fuerza, a veces soy demasiado impulsivo- Me dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Creo que era la tercera vez que me encontraba totalmente desubicado. Él se disculpaba conmigo, HAO SE ESTABA DISCULPANDO. Quería insultarlo, quería decirle que se fuera de mi cuarto y que no me volviera a molestar, pero mi curiosidad es más fuerte.

-Entonces lo hiciste por impulso?- Algo dentro de mi dolió en cuanto termine de formular mi pregunta

-No- Dijo de inmediato- Creí que había quedado claro lo que dije en el patio- Respondio dirigiéndome una mirada de reproche.

-Acaso estas esperando que me crea que me besaste por que no dejas de pensar en mi?- Dije incrédulo.

-Te estas burlando?- Dijo como si lo hubiera ofendido.

-No me estoy burlando. Pero es impensable que esa sea la razón por que eso significaría…- No podía ni decirlo.

Y como si las cosas no estuvieran demasiado confusas para mí, el tomo la palabra

-Te quiero Liz- Mis ojos se abrieron el triple. Nose en que momento, se acercó tanto como para sentir su respiración. Iba a replicar pero él se me adelanto- No te miento. Nunca te pusiste a pensar por que te deje vivo o por que te salve de que te matara ese gordo en aquella ocasión?-Que? No sabia que el me había salvado de Mr. Oknox- Te prometo que si me das una oportunidad, no voy a decepcionarte-

Estuvimos saliendo a escondidas esos tres meses. Había aceptado por que, si bien yo lo odiaba, una parte de mi siempre se había sentido confundida cuando estaba cerca de él, por eso acepte, para aclarar mis dudas. Lo que jamás predije es que esa parte confundida tomaría forma. Me enamore y aun estoy pagando el precio por eso.

El día de la graduación, después de la entrega de diplomas, caminaba por los pasillos para dirigirme hacia el baño. Estaba a punto de doblar en una esquina cuando divise a dos personas conversando: Anna y Hao. Nose por que razón decidí no interrumpirlos, así que me escondí detrás de un tacho que se encontraba maso menos cerca de ellos. Lo que no me esperaba era que esa charla me destrozara el corazón.

-Te amo, siempre lo hice- Era Hao. Su voz la reconocía a km

-Olvídalo, jamás va a funcionar así- Decía Anna

-Lo decís tan fácil- Dijo con su tono sarcástico-Por que no lo decís vos eh?

-Bien-Escuche como se aclaraba la garganta- Te amo como a mi vida, te necesito como la luna al sol, como el cielo a las estrellas y te extraño cuando no te siento cerca-

-Yo también, Annita-

No pude soportarlo mas. Salí de mi escondite, lo volteé y le pegue justo en la cara. Anna miraba con ojos como platos la escena.

Salí corriendo, pero Hao me siguió. Me tomo del brazo, haciendo que me soltara con bruteza. No me iba a quedar callado esta vez, así que me di vuelta y lo encare.

-Jamás voy a perdonarte el haber jugado conmigo!- Le grite completamente dolido

-No Lizerg, por favor, escúchame, las cosas no son como vos crees- Me dijo suplicante

-JA! A si? Y como se suponen que son?-Dije furioso-Te vi y lo sabes! Como podes negármelo en la cara? Como? Fue un error, desde el principio lo supe. No te vuelvas a acercar a mí- Y con todo el dolor, rabia y veneno que tenía dije- Te odio Hao- Y di media vuelta, dejando atrás lo que una vez creí que me pertenecía.

Llegue corriendo a la pensión, guarde todas mis cosas, tome un taxi hasta el aeropuerto y, esa mima noche, partí hacia Inglaterra.

**POV Ren**

No derramo ni una sola lagrima, a pesar de tener los ojos anegados de estas. Su voz salía natural, hablando como si contara un día de su vida. No sabia si sentir admiración o lastima.

Lizerg había tomado la decisión de huir sin volver atrás, sin dar explicaciones y sin pedirlas. Técnicamente, nos toco vivir lo mismo. Si digo que su historia no me sorprendió, mentiría. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que él había tenido algo con Hao, y que Anna había tenido algo que ver con el sufrimiento de Lizerg.

En cuento termino su relato y su café, decidí dejarlo marchar. Sabia que nos volveríamos a ver, era completamente inevitable. Aparte, le había prometido seguir en contacto con el, después de todo supongo que también quería ver a Jeanne.

Me pregunté, una vez que se hubo marchado, si estaba al tanto de que Hao era el abogado defensor del estafador supuestamente erróneo. Ya se lo preguntaría en otra ocasión.

Tendría que comunicarme con Anna lo antes posible y contarle lo sucedido. No le preguntaría que sucedió esa noche con Hao, y si guarda relación con que huyera conmigo, después de todo no era mi problema.

Mire mi reloj de pulsera. 1:04 am. Maldición. Jeanne va a matarme.


	5. Encuentro

**Hooooooli gente adorable =P. Quinto capitulo. Waaau, no puedo creer haber avanzado tanto!. Graaacias por dedicarme su tiempo en leer y dejarme su comentario =D. Por eso, si te gusta hacemelo saber con tu review, y si no es de tu agrado también podes decírmelo xD. **

**Eeeen fin, cap 5!. Shaman king no es mío, si lo fuera Chocolove sería mi bufón. **

…

_Capitulo cinco: Encuentro_

**POV Horokeu**

Arrrg, vamos, termina de una vez. Por que tarda tanto? Demonios. Vamos, date prisa, maldito arqueólogo de pacotilla. Creen a ver descubierto un hueso de nose hace cuantos malditos años. Y a mí que? Si, si, gran cosa. VAMOS! TERMINA DE UNA VEZ!

-Lo detectamos justo en el noreste, a maso menos 50 km del…- Y a mi que me importa? Yo no participo en esta investigación. Por qué demonios estoy acá entonces?... Ah, si, soy arqueólogo. Y por qué lo soy?... Ah, si, ya, el campo de plantas.

Mire como por décima vez, en ese minuto, el reloj de mi celular. Arrrg, tres horas llevaba encerrado en la sala de conferencias, escuchando a un viejo pedante, arrogante y mal oliente, hablando de su "gran" descubrimiento. Por qué elegí esta carrera? Ah, si, ya, lo tengo.

-Y así damos por concluida esta jornada. Gracias por venir. Caballeros, damas, los mantendremos informados- SII! LIBERTAD!

Tome mis cosas (ya previamente preparadas) y salí como una flecha por la puerta. Justo cuando di tres pasos, alguien me llamo.

Arrrg demonios! Y ahora que? Me di la vuelta para encarar a la persona que me separaba de mi libertad. Pude identificarla de inmediato.

-Que pasa, Miwako?-Dije, frustrado por mi intento fallido de escape.

Miwako Kudo, trabaja conmigo en el museo, donde trabajo hace un año, y es casi una amiga. A veces, me recuerda un poco a Lizerg, ya que ella es demasiado amable, aparte de simpática. Ella me miro nerviosa.

-Este…- Lo único que hacía era titubear. No tenía tiempo para esto.

-En serio, si no es nada importante lo hablamos otro día, si? Ahora estoy verdaderamente apurado- Dije mientras trataba de salir corriendo. Pero…

-Espera!- Voy a matarla- Yo en realidad quería saber si…-Decía casi susurrando

-Si?- Dije impaciente

-Te gustaría que saliéramos algún día?-Dijo rápido, con la cara hecha un tomate.

La mire perplejo un segundo. Es que acaso ella no sabe que rechazo a todo el mundo, y más si es en el ámbito laboral? Se ve que no.

-Discúlpame, pero debo declinar. Me halaga, pero no- Si, se que suena horrible. Ella es una chica linda, inteligente y muy dulce, no se merece ese tipo de contestación, pero no iba a crearle ilusiones falsas mediante excusas tontas.

Pude notar como se entristeció al instante. Perfecto, ahora me sentía como un desgraciado. Suspire, esto no iba a ser fácil.

-No sos vos, soy yo- Que excusa más estúpida, pero cuanto de verdad llevaba.

-A que te referís?- Dijo un tanto confundida

Es que acaso no captaba las indirectas? Tachen la palabra inteligente de su lista de cualidades.

-Soy gay- Dije con hastió. No por que no aceptara mi condición, pero no era algo que me encantara comentarle a la gente.

Abrió los ojos como platos, justo cuando su mandíbula caía desencajada, parecía un dibujito animado. Si no fuera por que llegaba demasiado tarde, me hubiera reído. Como no salía de su asombro, aproveche.

-Bien, si eso es todo, me largo- Y salí corriendo.

Pude escuchar que me llamaba a lo lejos. Me daba igual, ya le había dicho todo lo que tenia que decirle e incluso había dicho más de la cuenta. Todo por que me da lastima ver a la gente sufrir sin razón. Ja, que irónico, quería evitarles el dolor que yo mismo había pasado (Y que sigo teniendo conmigo).

Mire la hora en mi celular, llevaba 27 minutos de retraso. Oh no, ella iba a matarme. Decidí tomarme un taxi, si iba a pie tardaría el triple. Maldita Miwako.

Por fin llegue. Di mi nombre en la entrada del lugar y subí las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar arriba de todo, donde estaría la puerta del salón. Al terminar de subir, ella me esperaba con los brazos cruzados, y esa mirada que aun me da miedo.

-PERDÓN!- Grité cuando vi que iba a abrir la boca, seguro que para gritarme- En verdad lo siento. Es que la reunión se demoró mucho, y el viejo ese no paraba de hablar, y luego Miwako con su cara confundida y yo que me confieso y gente con sufrimiento- Estaba tratando de excusarme, pero el miedo me hacia decir cualquier cosa, logrando que no pudiera coordinar una frase coherente.

Para mi (mala) suerte, ella me interrumpió, mirándome seriamente. Dónde está superman cuándo lo necesito?

-No tenés caso- Inhalo profundo. Tape mis oídos con mis manos- SOS MI HERMANO, Y TENES EL ATREVIMIENTO DE LLEGAR TARDE A MI BODA DE ENSAYO?!-

Temblé. El humor de Pillika era más volátil desde que está embarazada. Eso no significaba que era más melodramática y sensible, al contrario, por cada error que cometía sufría el triple, ya que me imponía entrenamientos peores que antes.

-Tranquila mi amor, al bebe le puede hacer mal- Dijo una voz detrás de mi hermana. La cual era evidente que pertenecía al futuro padre y esposo de la bruja, eh digo Pillika, nada más y nada menos que Chocolove.

Si, el moreno se casaba con mi hermana, teniendo el tupe de además embarazarla. Salen desde hace 5 años, y yo me entere hace uno meses, cuando me llamo para anunciarme su compromiso. La excusa de por que no me contaron antes? Supuestamente, por que era un hermano muy cuida y seguro haría un escándalo. Y POR SUPUESTO QUE LO IBA A HACER! Quien se creía ese para andar con mi hermana menor cuando aun era una inocente niñita? Pero ya daba igual. Ella tiene 21 años ahora, es una chica grande, madura y, si ese idiota la hace feliz, yo no tengo nada que objetar. Excepto que se busque una carrera como la gente, en ves de seguir pensando en ser un comediante.

-Pero choco, llego media hora tarde. Se supone que es mi hermano, tendría que ser considerado y menos egoísta- Decía mi hermana, haciendo un puchero

Rodé los ojos, hablaba como si yo no estuviera ahí. Por eso mismo intervine.

-Bueno pero ya estoy acá, así que empecemos con la cosa de ensayo de una buena vez- Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta del salón.

Mientras abría la puerta, pude escuchar como pillika, a mis espaldas, refunfuñaba algo como "no es cosa, es boda, ignorante".

Al entrar, lo primero que divisé fue a Yoh, Hao y Tamao sentados en una mesa que, supuse, sería la principal, ya que había dos lugares mas vacíos, sin contar el mío, y todas las demás mesas estaban completas. Ah, y por que había un cartel con la palabra "mesa principal". Al lado de Yoh se encontraba Tamao, así que me senté en la silla vacía que se encontraba al lado de Hao. En cuanto me senté, Hao se puso a revisar mi rostro. Dio un chasquido con la lengua, y dirigió su mirada a su gemelo.

-Toma. Tenías razón. Ni una estúpida marca- Su voz y su expresión eran dignas de un infante berrinchudo. Siempre se supo que le molestaba perder, mas contra su hermano.

Yoh aceptó el dinero que Hao le tendía.

-Es un placer hacerme rico a tu costa- Dijo Yoh sin humor. Hao le dirigió una mueca molesta, mientras yo me reía un poco de su comentario, aunque a veces dudaba de si me convenía hacerlo.

El ensayo de la cosa fue bastante ¿Agradable? Si, eso. No hay nada importante que destacar. A Pilli y a Chocolove se los veía más felices que nunca, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecía que pronto se les romperían los cachetes. Me alegraba por ellos, tenían suerte de haberse encontrado y poder unirse con el amor de su vida. No voy a decir que no sentí envidia, celos o nostalgia, es que este tipo de cosas me hacían preguntarme si alguna vez dejaría de ilusionarme con que él volvería por mi, diciéndome que me ama, que fue un estúpido y que sin mi se está muriendo. Es muy evidente que el estúpido soy yo, eso jamás va a pasar. Él dejo muy claro lo que sentía hace ya seis años. Sin embargo, lo espero todos los días, desde esa noche en la que él se marcho, por que yo no me creía eso de que había muerto en un accidente, como se encargaron de difundir, conocía a Ren y su huida tenia algo que ver con la dinastía, pero jamás iba a tener una respuesta, por lo que nunca podría estar seguro.

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas de la boda, y solo una desde que mi hermana, junto con mi reciente cuñado, se había ido de luna de miel. Por mi parte, me encontraba en mi oficina, sentado frente a mi escritorio, trabajando como esclavo. Se la creyeron? La verdad es que no había leído ni un solo papel de las 20 carpetas que tenia sobre mi escritorio. Me la pase toda la mañana haciendo avioncitos, cuyo objetivo era entrar en el tacho de basura. Iba por el avioncito número 24, cuando mi celular sonó. Era Hao.

-Acá no vendemos extensiones, ya se lo dije señor- Dije bromeando

-Ya te dije que no son extensiones, imbécil!- Me grito. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-De acuerdo, te creo- Dije cuando deje de reírme- Para que me llamaste?-

-Te tengo una sorpresa- Me dijo con un tono pícaro- NOS VAMOS A NUEVA YORK!-

Me quede paralizado, procesando la información. 3, 2, 1, si, ya.

-Quienes se van a Nueva York?- Dije un tanto confundido

-Si serás idiota- Pude percibir como se golpeaba la cabeza con la mano. Continuó hablándome despacio, como si fuera deficiente mental o algo así- Cuando dije nos vamos, me refería a nos. O sea, Yoh, vos, y yo. Captas, hielito del glaciar?-

Procesando información. Inserte esto acá, y esto por allá. Si, listo. UN SEGUNDO!

-QUEEE?!- Dije estupefacto- Ni loco- Respondí, negando con la cabeza.

-Primero no me vuelvas a gritar, por si te olvidaste estamos hablando por celular, y tengo esta cosa en mi oreja. Y segundo no te di a elegir, venís o venís- Dijo demandante

-No puedo- Dije mientras trataba de inventar una excusa para no ir. Mi vista reparo en las 20 carpetas sobre mi escritorio. Perfecto- Tengo mucho trabajo- Quise golpearme.

El jamás se creería eso. Es decir, el si creería que tengo mucho trabajo, pero lo que no se iba a tragar era que quisiera hacerlo ahora. Soy tan vago, que siempre dejo todo para último momento. Estoy seguro que esas carpetas tendrían un plazo de tres meses para ser entregadas, por lo que tenía tiempo. Y él lo sabía.

-Trabajo mis pelotas. Ambos sabemos que vas a entregar todo a último momento. Aparte, no nos vamos a ir a vivir a Nueva York, solamente estaremos unas dos semanas, como mucho. Vamos, Horo! Será divertido, incluso podes conocer a alguien- Si hubiera estado ahora conmigo, cara a cara, estaría transformado en cubo de hielo. Él continuó hablando en tono suplicante- Hacelo por Yoh. Ya sabes que él es el que peor está, y que le esta costando mucho recuperarse. Le va a hacer bien. Necesita distracción. Aparte, hace cuanto no viajamos los tres juntos?- Tenía razón, hace mucho que no viajamos los tres o que salíamos a algún lado a relajarnos un rato.

Suspiré derrotado.

-Esta bien- Pude escuchar un grito de victoria y júbilo lanzado por Hao- Pero no quiero que me presentes a nadie- Dije advirtiéndole

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Nada de presentaciones. Solo diversión- Dijo un tanto emocionado

-Puedo saber como es que terminaste pensando en ese lugar para ir de vacaciones?- Dije curioso

Se rió con sarcasmo

-Vacaciones? Eso será para vos e Yoh. Yo voy a trabajar. Tengo un caso que investigar en ese lugar- Dijo resentido

-Un caso en Nueva York?- Dije incrédulo- Y por que tan lejos?- Acá había Hao encerrado.

-Esteeem…- Estaba nervioso. Lo sabía, me estaba ocultando algo - Te cuento cuando nos veamos, si? Chau, Hielito de chocolate- Y me colgó

Cobarde. Bien, no importa, ya le haría soltar todo. Ahora de lo único que tengo que ocuparme es de hablar con mi jefe, inventándole alguna excusa que justifique mi ausencia por dos semanas. No habría mucho problema con eso, de todos modos, el jamás dudaba de mi palabra. No por nada soy, además del mejor en este lugar, su favorito.

Desde que terminé de hablar con Hao, sentía una opresión en el pecho, como si algo malo o inesperado fuera a pasarme. Bah, da igual, seguro son tonterías mías.

Me encontraba en medio del museo, camino a la oficina de mi jefe, cuando me acorde de algo.

-ME OLVIDE DE PREGUNTARLE CUANDO NOS IRÍAMOS- Grite.

Toda la gente que estaba en el museo, giraron mirándome asustados. Hasta el guardia de seguridad. Que vergüenza. Salí corriendo con mi rostro totalmente rojo.

**POV Ren**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que tuve esa charla con Lizerg. No tuve noticias de él en todos estos días. No era que quisiera tenerlas, por mi ojala se lo halla tragado la tierra, pero no dejaba de parecerme raro. Esa noche, cuando llegue a casa, Jeanne no me había esperado despierta como me imaginaba, sino que estaba profundamente dormida en nuestra cama, supongo que se habrá cansado de esperarme y se resigno. Ella no comento nada al día siguiente, se me hizo raro, pero de todas maneras, suspire aliviado. Ese mismo día, a la mañana, llame a Anna con el fin de que nos encontráramos para contarle todo lo sucedido, así la mantenía al tanto. Arreglamos para vernos hoy a la tarde.

Me comprometí a leer detenidamente el caso. No había dado ninguna respuesta sobre si iba o no a participar en el, pero lo que me dijo Lizerg, sobre que tienen al estafador equivocado, me daba vueltas en la cabeza. No estaba interesado, solo era curiosidad, nada mas.

Por el intercomunicador, mi secretaria me avisaba que tenia una llamada, y si deseaba que me la pasara. Incompetente, era obvio que si.

-Jayden Jackson, abogado- Dije aburrido.

-Señor Jackson, habla el Juez Fuller- Dijo la voz de un hombre viejo y autoritario. Justo lo que necesitaba.

-En que le puedo ser útil, señor Juez- Dije sin rodeos y con un tono de voz mas cordial.

-Vera, a usted se le debe haber asignado, hace unos tres días, un caso sobre una estafa. Estoy en lo correcto?- Trague saliva. Yo y mí condenada suerte.

-Si, así es- Respondí firme. No iba a dejarme intimidar.

-Bien. Supuse que, como lo asignaron como abogado defensor de la victima, y no ha dado una respuesta, no le molestaría que haya hecho un trato con el abogado opositor-

Eh? Como dijo?

-Perdone, pero a que se refiere exactamente?- Que no sea lo que estoy pensado, que no sea no lo que estoy pensando.

-El abogado de Tokio, Hao Asakura, alego una deducción de lo más impactante, hace una semana. Para lograr probar su teoría, tiene que volver a investigar el caso a fondo aquí en Nueva York junto a un detective nuevo, el cual ya esta archivo en el informe que a usted le dieron. El trato es que él tiene que hacer valida su deducción en una semana, y, a cambio, lo asignaría como abogado defensor del Señor Oyamada- Concluyo seriamente.

En ese momento, mi mente quedó divida en dos: Una parte decía que tenía que sentirme aliviado por que, tal vez, así podría safar de todo este lió que el destino se había encargado de meterme, pudiendo seguir con mi vida normal. Pero la otra, la parte mala, me decía que no, que por algo todo esto estaba sucediendo, ocasionando que sintiera una opresión en el pecho, haciéndome sentir extraño.

Un momento, algo no cuadraba. Y yo donde quedaba en todo esto?.

-Espero no sonarle irrespetuoso, pero cual seria entonces mi participación en el caso?-

-A eso quiero llegar justamente, hijo- ¿Hijo? Que demonios?- Si el abogado Asakura consigue las pruebas necesarias, no me queda otra opción, si es que estas interesado en el caso, que proponerle ser el defensor del acusado- Dijo un tanto cuidadoso

Eso si que era cómico. Yo, defensor del criminal? Ja! Ya le gustaría tener a tan buen abogado de su parte ese dichoso estafador. Iba a romper algo. Al no encontrar las palabras justas, me quede callado.

-Siempre puede negarse, Señor Jackson- Creo haber percibido un toque de ironía.

-Si, lose-Dije ya cansado de todo esto. Lo mejor era cortarlo ahí- Si eso es todo Señor juez, tengo mucho trabajo-

-Oh, si, por supuesto. Solo considérelo. No por nada, es usted tan prestigioso. Adiós- Sin despedirme, colgué.

Por que tanta insistencia en que yo participara en este estúpido caso? Acaso este juez se traía algo? Por que demonios, justamente, participan las personas que alguna vez tuvieron algo que ver? Y esa estupidez del trato? Que deducción pudo haber alegado ese idiota para tener que investigar otra vez el caso? Guardaba relación con lo que dijo Lizerg? Que diablos con Hao? Si venia a Nueva York como me dijo el juez, entonces significaba que nos tendríamos que ver las caras en alguna reunión previa al juicio. Demonios.

Sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar. Ya eran las 13:00 PM, mejor me iba a almorzar. Tal vez podría relajarme, al menos unos minutos.

Iba en mi auto, mirando hacia al frente, sin prestar atención, por lo que estoy seguro, me habré pasado mas de 3 semáforos en rojos. Estaba tan perdido y concentrado en mis pensamientos, que no vi al perro que estaba cruzando la calle. Clave los frenos cuando alguien se abalanzo para salvarlo. Mi auto le dio un leve impacto a esa persona, sin embargo, basto para que terminara en el suelo. Salí del auto preocupado, no por el estúpido que se había atravesado, sino para cerciorarme de que no hubiera ningún policía cerca para multarme o hacer un papeleo innecesario sobre "el accidente". Seria la gota que rebasaría el vaso, o en este caso, mi paciencia.

El idiota se incorporo, pero cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para decirle todos los insultos habidos y por haber, se dio vuelta. Me atragante con mis palabras. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Shockeado y con el corazón a mil, logre formular una sola pregunta.

-¿Horo?-


	6. El primer beso

**Hoooolii gente que lee este fic! Luego de una gran falta de inspiración, pude hacer por fin el sexto capitulo! =D Corto, pero espero que interesante!. Ojala les guste y sea de su agrado!. Si es así, háganmelo saber con su review y si hay algo que merece un tomatazo también es bienvenido! xD.**

**Eeeeen fin, a leer!. Shaman King no es mio, si lo fuera no seria un éxito xD.**

…

_Capitulo seis:_ _El primer beso_

Sé que no me reconoció, pude verlo en sus ojos y su expresión confundida. Por supuesto que va a estar desorientado, para él no soy más que un extraño, y el hecho de que sepa su nombre es, bueno, raro. Sin embargo, por mi mente pasaban mil preguntas a la vez. Que fueron detenidas por una bocina. No me percate de que todavía estamos en mitad de la calle, con mi auto bloqueando el camino. Y ahora que seguía? Después de tantos años, me lo vengo a encontrar en el ultimo lugar que pensé volver a verlo, y nose que hacer. Estaba seguro que no quería que se vaya, eso significaba perderlo otra vez. Y eso era lo mejor, nuestros caminos se separaron hace mucho.

-Malditos estúpidos- Murmure por lo bajo, mientras me encaminaba hacia mi auto, para sacarlo de en medio, antes de tener problemas. Pero algo me detuvo, agarrándome por el brazo. Su mano.

Sentí una corriente eléctrica que me recorría de pies a cabeza. Decidí ignorar eso, y fingir molestia

-Se te ofrece algo?- Dije lo mas convincente posible

El frunció el ceño, pero soltó su agarre

-Disculpe, si no le molesta, verdaderamente me gustaría saber como es que sabe mi nombre- Dijo serio. Se ve que los años también pasaron para el.

Desde luego, ambos cambiamos. Los dos tenemos mas altura, yo tengo el pelo largo y el ya no lleva su banda, aparte de que nuestros rostros denotan madurez. Aunque, el seguía teniendo esos rasgos infantiles que tan irresistible lo hacen, y los mismos ojos negros profundos, solo que no poseen ese brillo que tanto adoraba cuando éramos adolescentes.

-No sé de que me habla- Dije seguro, encaminándome otra vez hacia la puerta de mi auto.

Es evidente que él no iba a dejar el tema ahí, ya que se interpuso en mi camino.

-Si, claro- Dije con evidente sarcasmo- Pasa todos los días que un desconocido sepa tu nombre como por adivinación, en un lugar al que no venís hace años y que encima esa persona también sea extranjera-

-Y quien le dijo que yo soy extranjero?- Dije completamente incrédulo. Acaso si me había reconocido?

-Sencillo, si fuera de por acá, me hubiera contestado en ingles, no es cierto?- Dijo mirándome con obviedad

Me golpee mentalmente. Como me pude olvidar de ese detalle? Esto era su culpa, por ponerme nervioso. Los bocinazos seguían de fondo.

-Mire, no me importa si se cree Sherlock Holmes o algún otro detective, pero le sugiero que se quite de mi camino para poder mover mi auto, de lo contrario tendré problemas por culpa de un idiota como usted- Dije entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de empujarlo.

Pero claro, él va a dificultar todo por que ese es su don.

-QUE DIJISTE?!- Dijo visiblemente molesto, olvidando las formalidades- Yo soy un idiota? Quien fue el que me atropello en primer lugar, eh? Y no tendríamos esta conversación si te dejaras de dar vueltas y dijeras la verdad, cobarde!- Me grito, y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Estaba muy equivocado si creería que se iría así como así!. NADIE me llamaba cobarde, por más que lo fuera, y sale bien parado. Así que lo agarre del brazo, girándolo bruscamente.

-Pero quien diablos te crees, pitufo de cuarta?- Dije molesto, y esta vez no fingía

-YO?! Es que no te viste en un espejo, triple antena parlante?-

-COMO ME LLAMASTE?! PORQUE NO TE MIRAS VOS EN UN ESPEJO, CABEZA DE ALFILETERO- Le grite enojado.

-MIRA QUIEN HABLA, IMBECIL EXTRANJERO!- Ahora el también gritaba

-VOS TAMBIEN SOS EXTRANJERO, INUTIL!-

Nose cuanto tiempo estuvimos gritando en mitad de la calle, insultándonos con apodos estúpidos. De repente, sentí como si tuviera 15 años otra vez, sin que el tiempo hubiera pasado, peleándonos como siempre. Recuerdo que solo lo hacia para llamar su atención. Ahora era diferente, por que esto es lo único que me llevaba de él. Hasta que un puño impacto en mi cara

-AFRONTA LA VERDAD DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y DEJA DE HUIR- Me grito con el puño en alto

Yo lo mire atónito un segundo. Solo un segundo, por que después le devolví en golpe en las costillas

-Quien esta huyendo, idiota?- Masculle furioso.

-Vos, como siempre, ni siquiera ahora sos capaz de afrontar las cosas- Dijo con la respiración entrecortada por el golpe y tirándome del pelo, a lo que reaccione tirándole del suyo, mientras que con la otra mano nos molíamos a golpes.

Genial, ahora parecíamos mujeres tirándonos de las mechas. Que sigue después? Los arañazos?

-SOLTAME, YA! Si valoras tu vida- Dije entre dientes.

-No quiero!- Dijo encaprichado, pero con una mueca de dolor ya que le tire mas fuerte del pelo- Aparte no te voy a soltar hasta que admitas que sos un cobarde!-

-Por que insistís tanto en llamarme así, eh? Ya te dije que nose de que me hablas y que no nos conocemos- Dije cada vez mas cerca de su rostro.

-Mentiroso. Tendré cara de tonto pero no lo soy- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos

Y ahí comprendí todo. El si me reconoció, pero no estaba seguro de si era yo. Así que creo todo este teatro para confirmarlo. Maldito idiota, me dejo en ridículo y encima me sigue llamando cobarde. Suspirando rendido, lo solté, y el hizo lo mismo conmigo. Cansados, nos sentamos en el suelo. Lo peor es que todavía seguíamos en medio de la calle, solo que con gente rodeándonos y mirándonos entre curiosos, alarmados y divertidos. No pude evitar ponerme rojo, provocando la risa de Horokeu

-Bueno, y… como has estado?- Dijo sonriendo.

-No me hagas volver a golpearte, retrasado- Dije amenazante

-No te tengo miedo, hombre gato- Dijo desafiante

Suspire, ya estaba cansado de esto. Sin embargo, estaba ¿Tranquilo?. Creo que hacia mucho no me desquitaba así con nadie. Pero eso no significaba que estaba todo bien, ni mucho menos claro. Y él lo sabía

-Y ahora que sigue?- Dijo inseguro.

Levante una ceja incrédulo. Que clase de pregunta era esa?

-A que te estas refiriendo?- Dije sin entender

-Yo… me refiero a esto, es decir, ahora que? Seguimos como desconocidos? Después de todo, te fuiste hace unos cuantos años, no se supo nada de vos, excepto tu supuesta muerte. Ni un llamado, ni una carta, nada. Supongo que tomaste una decisión, así que lo mejor es seguir nuestros caminos, como hasta ahora, verdad?- Tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero creo que su voz tenía un tinte de tristeza

-Que sentimental sos, Hoto-Hoto- Dije arrogante. La verdad es que yo tampoco sabia que hacer, como reaccionar. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que si decidía que él sea parte de mi vida, no lo quiero como amigo, lo quiero ocupando el lugar que le corresponde. Pero eso es imposible, tengo una familia, no puedo separarme de ellos, y tampoco estoy seguro de si él me sigue queriendo. En pocas palabras, me encontraba en la nada.

El resoplo molesto.

-No es sentimentalismo. Arrrg, olvídalo. No importa, no somos más que desconocidos. No es así, Ren?-

-Nose, decímelo vos. Yo no fui el que empezó con reclamos- Dije con tono reprochador.

-No empieces!- Contesto apuntándome con el dedo acusador. Se incorporo rápido del piso y me dio la espalda. Lo imite renuente.

Sabía lo que vendría a continuación, otra despedida, otro balazo directo a mi corazón, otra oportunidad perdida, pero esta vez no habría otro posible encuentro. Seguiríamos nuestras vidas. Yo fingiría no arrepentirme, como estaba acostumbrado, y cosería otra herida.

-Supongo que adiós, Horokeu- Dije serio, normal, fingiendo que no dolía, mientras me daba vuelta para, por fin, dirigirme hacia a mi auto.

Yo nunca me equivoco en las cosas, siempre tengo razón. Por algo soy abogado, no? Pero empezaba a pensar que con él, las cosas nunca serian claras y sobretodo que nunca podría predecir sus movimientos. Me tomo, otra vez, del brazo, girándome bruscamente, dejándome a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Con la otra mano, me apretó las mejillas, y acercándome a él, me beso. En ese momento, el tiempo se paro para siempre, me olvide de la gente que nos rodeaba, que estábamos en el medio de la calle, de que tenia una familia, incluso de quien era. En un principio, el beso fue bruto, nervioso y hasta violento, solo cuando le correspondí, se volvió dulce, lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Nuestro primer beso. Cuando nos separamos, no pude evitar mirarlo sorprendido, pero él solo atino a sonreír.

-Creo que, ahora si tenemos algo de que hablar- Dijo burlón

-Sos un idiota- Pero no pude evitar sonreírle.

Comenzaba a pensar que la idea de una vida tranquila era solo para tontos, o personas con suerte por que la mía, con cada paso que doy, se complica más.

**POV Anna**

Salí a las 16:30 para dirigirme hacia el café donde me encontraría con Ren. Mejor que el muy imbécil no me plantara, o lo iba a lamentar. Estaba cambiando una tarde junto a mi hijo por él, así que mejor que apareciera. Decidí ir caminando tranquilamente, no estaba muy lejos del lugar, y no tenia ganas de manejar. Estaba caminando por la plaza donde paso siempre a comprarme un café por las tardes, por más que nos fuéramos a reunir en una cafetería, hoy no haría una excepción, así que lo compre. Justo cuando reanude mi camino, alguien choco contra mí, tirándome todo el café encima.

-Imbécil! Fíjate por donde vas!- Le grite, tratando de limpiar mi traje blanco. Maldito idiota. Esto no saldría con esta estúpida servilleta.

-¿Anna?- Dijo una voz femenina. Pero que diablos? Con los ojos completamente abiertos mire a quien me había chocado.

No puede ser. Esto no me puede estar pasando. No podía creer que a quien tuviera frente a mí fuera nada más y nada menos que: Jun Tao.

**POV Hao**

Respirar el aire de Nueva York era casi tan toxico como el de Japón, pero tenia su encanto. Lastima que yo tenia que trabajar. Maldigo el día en que decidí renunciar a ser el Rey Shaman. Desde cuando soy tan humano? Puaj, esto apesta. Y todo por culpa de Yoh y su estúpida depresión. Estúpido hermano de esta vida.

Me encontraba yendo al juzgado donde me estaría esperando el juez junto con el nuevo equipo de investigación y el nuevo detective. No sabia quien era todavía, pero dijeron que es el mejor, así que supongo que esta bien. Aunque no hay nadie mejor que yo, claro esta.

Abrí la gran puerta del edificio y me dirigí hacia el ascensor. Mientras se cerraban las puertas del elevador, vi con aburrimiento como todos corrían de acá para allá con papeles en la mano. Humanos diminutos. Maldición, ahora yo también soy uno de esos. Que paso Hao? Antes eras genial. Por lo menos sigo siendo igual de sexy y eso me tranquiliza. Cuando por fin iba a cantar el aleluya por que las puertas del bendito ascensor estaban a nada de cerrarse, alguien puso la mano abriéndolas nuevamente. Esto tenía que ser una broma, una venganza contra mí. Tal vez Yoh tenía razón y el destino si se encargaba de castigarte.

-Hao? Sos vos?- Dijo Jeanne, la doncella de hierro.

Y yo solo quería irme al infierno donde se encargarían de recibirme con los brazos abiertos.


	7. Detenidos en un momento

**Hoooolii gente! =D. Capítulo largo, pero no podía evitarlo por que sino este fic se extiendo mucho y ya es hora de ir tomando forma. Espero que les sea interesante este capitulo. Si lo es hacemelo saber xD **

**Eeeeen fin, lean nomas =P. Shaman King no es mio.**

**...**

_Capitulo siete: Detenidos en un momento_

-Y… A donde vamos?- Dijo sonriéndome

Horo y yo nos encontrábamos en, por fin, mi auto. Llevamos solo 10 minutos arriba de este, y ya me había preguntado unas 50 veces a donde íbamos. Que simplemente no podía callarse y disfrutar del rencuentro? De todas formas, jamás admitiré que me encanta escuchar su voz, por supuesto que no, nunca.

-Que no podes callarte un segundo?- Dije hastiado, pero divertido.

-Chino amargado- Murmuro por lo bajo, pero lo escuche igual. Idiota.

Suspire cansado.

_Flash back_

-Te dirigías a algún lugar?- Me pregunto

-Me dirigía a almorzar. Hasta que una bestia se lanzo a salvar a un integrante de su familia- Dije divertido

-Ren- Dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Ya almorzaste? Porque yo no, y verdaderamente me gustaría hacerlo- No sonaba como una invitación, pero lo era. Si conocía al Ren de siempre, aunque sea un poco, captaría el mensaje.

Al principio, me miro como si viera un marciano, luego lo medito un poco, y finalmente me sonrió como siempre.

-Acepto tu invitación, pero pagas vos- Aprovechador.

_Fin flash back_

Y esa es la razón por la que ahora estoy tratando de no perder la paciencia. Luego de 15 minutos, y 50 " a donde vamos?" mas, llegamos a mi restaurante favorito, uno que ni Jeanne conocía. Estacione el auto en el garaje, bajamos y nos dirigimos a la entrada. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que se me estaba olvidando algo verdaderamente importante. Aunque, si no lo recuerdo, es por que debe ser una tontería.

-Señor Jackson, que gusto verlo!- Dijo el recepcionista.

Horo me miro con curiosidad, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de como me había llamado. Hice un gesto de disgusto.

-Hola George. La misma mesa de siempre, por favor- Dije con aburrimiento.

-Excelente. Pasen, enseguida hago que los atiendan- Dijo con su sonrisa de amabilidad incrustada.

Camine con Horo pisándome los talones, tomamos asiento y enseguida vino el mozo a dejar la carta. Pedimos nuestro almuerzo y el mozo se fue, dejándonos solos.

-Así que… Señor Jackson, eh!. Creí que tu apellido era Tao. Aunque, técnicamente estas muerto- Dijo divertido e irónico.

-Callate! Ni lo digas- Dije con aflicción.

El ser rio. Por mi parte, lo único que podía pensar es en ¿Que pasaría una vez que supiera la verdad sobre todo, sobre mis sentimientos, y que estuviera al tanto de mi vida actual? Decidiría quedarse o se iría para siempre? Si optaba por la segunda, no lo detendría, yo en su lugar elegiría lo mismo. Horo se aclaró la garganta para captar mi atención.

-Y que es lo que haces en Nueva York?- Dijo curioso

Su pregunta me descoloco. Que idiota! Como no se me ocurrió preguntarle que demonios hacia ÉL en Nueva York. Estúpidos sentimientos que bloquean mi mente.

-En realidad, yo debería preguntarte eso a vos- Dije entrecerrando los ojos- Yo soy el que vive acá-

El me miro con incredulidad.

-Vivís acá? En Nuevas York? Desde cuando? Aparte, no creí que la cuidad te perteneciera como para que no pueda venir- Quise golpearme, por supuesto que el no sabia nada de lo había pasado conmigo.

-Si, vivo acá desde hace seis años- Dije cauteloso e ignorando su ultimo comentario.

-Seis años?- Dijo incrédulo- Estuviste en este país todo este tiempo?- Genial, su voz reprochadora no daba indicios de algo bueno.

-Si, o te lo tengo que dibujar?- Dije sarcástico.

El frunció el ceño.

-Por qué?-

-Por que, que?- Dije sin entender

-Por qué te fuiste?- Pregunto con pesadumbre

Tome aire bruscamente. Bien, esta es la parte que esperaba, e iba a decir todo por que ya no quiero más mentiras ni secretos.

-Horo… yo, esa noche, la de la graduación- Dije vacilante- Yo hui de mis obligaciones, de todo lo relacionado con la dinastía. Me oculte en todos estos años, y tuve que… cambiar en cierto sentido-

El me miraba atento, pero estoy seguro que no entendió ni media frase de lo que dije

-Recuerdo la noche de la graduación, pero al parecer no por el mismo motivo- Dijo amargo.

-No sos el único- Me apresure a responder

-Que queres decir con eso?- Dijo levantando una ceja

-Te mentí. Pero vos tenes parte de la culpa sobre lo que paso- Dije con una mueca de reproche

-Me mentiste?!- Dijo lanzándome una mirada molesta y elevando el tono de voz- En que? Aparte de que me estas echando la culpa? Yo no fui el que huyo! Fuiste vos- Si, puede que tuviera algo de razón.

-Tenes la culpa en creerme tan fácilmente. Es que sos el único que nunca se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por vos?- No pude evitar sonrojarme. Que estupidez, tengo 23 años y me sonrojo como colegiala frente al chico que le gusta.

Sus ojos como platos y su mandíbula desencajada me decían que el jamás se dio cuenta.

-Ahora si estas mintiendo. Eso no tiene sentido, vos nunca demostrabas tus sentimientos y menos conmigo. Y si eso fuera cierto, por que me rechazaste esa noche?- En cuanto termino de formular su pregunta vi como una expresión de dolor cruzo por su cara. Y me sentí la peor basura.

-Tuve que hacerlo. No estaba seguro de si las cosas saldrían bien. No podía arriesgarme a que, si me encontraban, te hicieran daño o incluso…- Preferí no seguir. La verdad es que nunca estaría fuera de peligro, por más que hayan pasado años, no dejarían de buscarme, y yo lo sabía- Por eso tuve que mentirte. Se me haría más fácil irme. Cambie mi nombre, mi nacionalidad, incluso mi fecha de nacimiento, y empezamos una nueva vida- Los recuerdos parecían tan lejanos ahora

Su expresión variaba entre el dolor, la comprensión y la curiosidad. Sé que debe tener muchas preguntas pero, al igual que a mi, le cuesta ponerlas en orden.

-Empezamos? Entonces, no huiste solo?- Dijo frunciendo el ceño incrédulo

Maldición, maldición, maldición. Yo y mi gran boca, como pude ser tan descuidado? Bueno, supongo que si se lo digo, no dañaría a nadie, verdad?

-No, no hui solo. Anna vino conmigo, por razones distintas- Dije lento.

Un segundo. ANNA! Me olvide completamente. Que hora era? Mire mi celular para fijarme la hora. 15:46 de la tarde. Maldición, y ese estúpido café esta como a mas de una hora de este lugar. Sé que va a matarme, pero no tengo otra que mandarle un mensaje.

De repente, sentí frio. Trague saliva, deje el celular a un lado, antes de que me quede sin brazos.

-Ya veo- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos, decidió ignorar el hecho de que mandara un mensaje y cambio de tema- Hay algo que debería saber sobre tu "nueva vida"? De suma importancia?-

-Si- Dije en un susurro pero firme.

-Y me va a doler? O va hacer que me arrepienta de estar en este momento con vos?- Dijo entre dientes, escondiendo sus ojos de mi.

-Es probable- Me concentre en mi comida, cosa que no tengo idea de cuando llego

-Dímelo- Dijo seguro y cortante

Inspire profundo.

-El Ren Tao que conociste ya no es el mismo. Es mas, técnicamente no existe y nadie lo conoce. A quien estas viendo ahora es a Jayden Jackson, un abogado reconocido, y… que tiene una familia- Es curioso, pero por alguna razón me sentí peor después de haberle contado

Tal vez por su expresión contrariada o por que mi estomago se cerro de pronto y tenia ganas de que la tierra me tragara.

-Una familia?- Dijo, pero sentí como si esa pregunta fuera dirigida a el mas que a mi- Eso significa…- Pero lo corte

-Antes de que sigas, me gustaría aclarar que yo no amo a Jeanne, y ella lo sabe. Pero ahora esta Men en mi vida. Él es mi hijo, todavía es un bebe de un año, y que sufra una separación, no me parece correcto. Pero no puedo evitar quererte, y querer que seas parte de mi vida- Dije sincerándome completamente

El me miro analíticamente, supongo que no quedaban muchas opciones. Tampoco se las daba, ni hacia esto mas fácil.

-Así que… Me queres?- Dijo burlón- Y te casaste con Jeanne. Supongo que es la que conocemos todos, verdad?-

-Si- Dije suspirando.

-Bueno… es una situación complicada, y no quiero romper una familia- Si expresión era insegura y vacilante. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, debería haberlo supuesto- Peeeero… yo tampoco puedo evitar quererte- Dijo sonriéndome tiernamente- Lo bueno es que, a diferencia tuya, lo único que logre fue recibirme, así que estoy libre de ataduras. Sin embargo, eso no hace menos complicadas las cosas, y no puedo evitar preguntarme en donde quedamos nosotros? Por qué si no estas dispuesto a separarte…- Dejo la frase inconclusa, y otra vez la decisión recaía en mí

Que seria él ahora? Mi amante? No sonaba mal, pero eso solo seria tener una parte de él y yo lo quiero todo.

-Tal vez, fueron demasiadas cosas por un día. Deberíamos dejarlo acá- Dijo relajado

Que?!

-Que?- Dije desconcertado

-Es decir, es obvio que ambos tenemos muchas cosas que pensar- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Eso me molesto y mucho.

-O sea que te importa poco y nada lo que pueda llegar a pasar o siquiera formar parte de mi vida? Seguís siendo un idiota- Dije levantándome, tire plata suficiente para pagar la comida y me dirigí hacia la salida.

Estaba a nada de llegar a mi auto cuando alguien, que sabía perfectamente quien era, me tomo del brazo y me giro, dejándome a poca distancia de su rostro. Acaso era una costumbre esto de girarme de esa forma? No me dio mucho tiempo de pensar por que volví a sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Besa tan bien. El rompió el beso en la mejor parte.

-No digas nunca que no me importas. Lo que mas quiero es formar parte de tu vida, pero creo que la situación es complicada, para vos sobretodo. No te quiero lejos. Cuando dije lo de pensar mejor las cosas no significaba que nos dejáramos de ver- Me dijo serio pero suave.

Suspire con alivio. Metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi blazer, saque mi tarjeta y se la tendí

-Mi celular también esta ahí- Dije tratando de sonreír y no sonar desesperado.

-Bien, nos vemos pronto- Me dio un beso rápido, y sin mas me soltó encaminándose hacia la salida del garaje

Mientras lo miraba marcharse no pude evitar preguntarme dos cosas: Si nos volveríamos a ver pronto, y si sabía hacia donde se dirigía el muy idiota, por que parece que se olvido que yo lo traje en mi auto.

**POV Anna**

Me miraba seria, penetrantemente, como si tuviera la culpa de algo. Un presentimiento me decía que ella no estaba en este lugar para dar buenas noticias

-Donde esta él?- Me dijo seria y despectiva. Esta no es la Jun que yo conocí.

-Él? Quien?- Dije haciéndome la desentendida

-No te hagas la idiota. Donde esta Ren? Sé que él huyo de la dinastía pero no solo. Así que responde, donde esta?-

-Por que debería saber eso?- Le espete enojada

-Por quien me tomas Anna? Es obvio que huyo con vos. En todos estos años, me encargue de averiguar sobre cada uno y, oh! sorpresa, de la única que no se sabe nada es de vos- Dijo con sarcasmo

-No tengo nada que ver con tu hermano- Dije dándome vuelta para irme pero ella me tomo del brazo. Me gire lanzándole una mirada envenenada

-No hagas esto mas difícil- Me dijo rompiendo su mascara de frialdad para dar paso a una de completo sufrimiento- Necesito saber que esta vivo, necesito saber que paso con él. Anna, mi padre me asigno la dinastía pero nunca dejo de buscar a Ren, esta dispuesto a matarlo en cuanto lo encuentre. Y no solo a el, sino a todos los que lo rodean-

A todos los que lo rodean. No puede ser. Si eso era cierto, no solo el idiota de Ren corría peligro sino que Men, Jeanne, Hanna, e incluso yo corremos el mismo riesgo de morir. No tenía muchas opciones, y no sabia si confiar en Jun.

-Como puedo confiar en vos? Como sé que no darás su ubicación- Dije desconfiada. Sé que le estaba confirmando sus sospechas, pero era necesario para sacarle información. Y ella nunca sabría si estaba mintiendo

-Jamás haría eso, te doy mi palabra. Antes que a la dinastía, jure lealtad a mi hermano y él es lo único que me sigue importando- No parecía mentir. De hecho, sus ojos me dicen que sus palabras son sinceras

-Y que se supone que haces en Nueva York?- No se me había pasado por alto esa cuestión

-Asuntos de trabajo, ya sabes, las empresas Tao tienen posición mundial. Fue casual que nos encontráramos en este parque- Dijo muy segura de si.

-Dijiste que estuviste averiguando. Fue por tu cuenta o tu padre te envió?- Dije entrecerrando los ojos

-Fue por mi cuenta. Ya te dije, la lealtad hacia mi hermano va por encima de mi vida y sobretodo de la dinastía- Me dijo un poco harta de tanto interrogatorio. Poco me importaba- Anna, no voy a dar información para que lo encuentren. Es mas, borrare este lugar del mapa, le mentiré mi padre, él me creerá, y jamás se le ocurrirá investigar por estos lados. Pero por favor, necesito verlo- Me dijo con dolor impregnado en la voz

Suspire. Bien, confiaría en ella. Si me traicionaba, yo misma la mataría con mis manos.

-Ok, por acá. Nos dirigiremos hacia su oficina- Dije empezando a caminar.

Saque mi celular para llamar a Ren y decirle que se vuelva a su oficina ya que supuse que se estaba dirigiendo hacia la cafetería pero me sorprendí al encontrar un mensaje de él.

"Anna, me encontré con alguien importante. No me mates, no voy reunirme con vos en el lugar donde acordamos. No, tampoco voy a estar en la oficina. Al menos, no hasta las 18:00 hs. Sé que vas a querer una explicación hoy mismo, así que te espero a esa hora en la oficina"

Hijo de…. Mire la hora, 17:05 PM. Bueno no importa, tendrá que ser una sorpresa. Que se joda por imbécil y no avisarme antes, ahora se la devolvería.

**POV Hao**

Escalofríos, muchos escalofríos. Esta mujer se me pego como garrapata desde que subió al ascensor conmigo. Dijo que iba a la oficina de su esposo. Se lo imaginan? Sentí pena por el desagraciado que había decidido estar hasta la muerte con ella. No hablamos, simplemente me siguió. Bah, dijo que la oficina se encontraba por el mismo camino que yo había tomado, pero estoy seguro que me ama y por eso me sigue.

-Y bien? Cuando vas a dejar de seguirme?- Le dije hastiado

-No te sigo. La oficina queda, por desgracia, por este camino- Me respondio, como siempre, tranquila y altanera. Como la detestaba.

-Si, claro. Si te casaste, jodete. No voy a acostarme con vos- Dije mirándola de reojo. Ella frunció el ceño molesta. Como me encanta molestar a la gente, sobretodo cuando tienen la facilidad de enojarse enseguida. Eso me hizo acordar a Ren, era el más divertido de todos.

-Si no queres morir, mejor cerra la boca- Wow, la niña tiene garras. Esto es cómico.

-Fíjate con quien estas hablando, muñeca- Dije sonriendo divertido.

Ella solo resoplo. Dimos unos pasos más, pero se detuvo en una puerta de cristal donde se podía leer "Jayden Jackson" pegado en esta. Así que esta es la oficina del abogado tan prestigioso de Nueva York?. Un segundo, por que esta entrando tan confianzudamente?

-A donde crees que vas, doncella?- Dije tomándola del brazo- No sabias que invadir las oficinas de los demás es un delito?- Le dedique una mueca divertida. Ella se soltó bruscamente de mi agarre. Pero que carácter!

-Primero, no me digas doncella, monstruo. Y segundo, no estoy invadiendo nada. Esta es la oficina de mi esposo-

-QUE?! Vos sos la esposa del abogado que participa en mi caso?- Grite sorprendido

Su rostro, por alguna extraña razón, se puso más pálido de lo normal.

-Que caso?- Dijo casi sin aire y con miedo, como si hubiera visto al espíritu de fuego. Ay, cuanto lo extrañaba, me hacia acordar a mis días de gloria.

-Ah, como? Tu esposo no te conto? Que fea la actitud, guardarle secretos a su esposa- Dije riéndome en su cara. Ja! Pobre maniática de la tortura.

Sin embargo, la risa se me atraganto en la garganta cuando ella me agarro de la camisa y me estampo contra la pared. Que demonios?

-Si no queres que te saque las entrañas, habla. Que caso?- Dijo amenazante

-Tranquila nena, si te gusta el sexo salvaje, solo tenes que decírmelo- Dije cínico

Gruño molesta, pero me soltó, y volvió a dirigirse a la oficina del pobre infeliz que se ató a ella. Iba a huir, DIGO retomar mi camino por que yo jamás huyo, hacia la oficina del juez donde me esperaban. Justo cuando me encare hacia el pasillo, mi estomago se sacudió violentamente. A lo lejos divise a tres personas: Yoh, Tamao y, muy a mi pesar, Lizerg.

Si, el destino, definitivamente, me estaba devolviendo una por una, pero el doble.

**POV Yoh**

-Te gusta esa remera?- Pregunto Tamao.

Nos encontrábamos mirando una de las tantas vidrieras de nueva York. Sé que va a sonar extraño, pero ella y yo estamos saliendo. Tamao siempre me amo, y estuvo conmigo en mis momentos más difíciles. Así que por que no intentarlo? La compañía no es mala. Aparte, ella es agradable y atenta.

-Si, esta linda- Dije tratando de sonreír, pero me salió una mueca horrible. No quería que se sintiera mal, no tenia la culpa después de todo, así que me esforzaba por ser natural con ella.

Iba a pasar a la siguiente vidriera. Cuando, sin querer, choque con alguien.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención- Dije como si no lo sintiera, siguiendo mi camino, sin mirarlo

-No hay problema- Respondio. Que raro, ese tono de voz se me hizo extrañamente familiar.

Al parecer a Tamao también, solo que ella si lo reconoció.

-Lizerg?- Pregunto emocionada

Y si, efectivamente, era Lizerg quien estaba parado frente a nosotros con su sonrisa amable, pero no era la de siempre, esta poseía cierta… ¿Tristeza?

-Yoh! Tamao! Que alegría encontrarlos- Dijo aparentando alegría.

-Si, totalmente cierto! Pasaron tantos años sin vernos- Tamao seguía emocionada

-Pero que están haciendo por acá?- Pregunto intrigado.

-Paseando, tomando un poco de aire- Respondio Tamao, tomando mi mano

Lizerg frunció un poco el ceño frente a ese gesto. Seguro pensaba que seguía con… De todas formas, él se fue hace mucho y nunca supe por que, así que no esperaba que este al tanto de la situación.

-Y están solos?- Pregunto con un poco de ¿Temor?

-No- Me adelante a responder- Horo y Hao también vinieron- Dije mirándolo atentamente

En cuanto nombre a Hao su expresión cambio radicalmente a una de angustia. Y yo sentía que las piezas comenzaban a encajar

-Ya veo. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, me están esperando en el juzgado. Adiós Yoh, Tamao- Dijo rápido y saludándonos con la mano

-Espera, Lizerg- Dije antes de que se fuera- Nosotros te acompañamos. Mi hermano esta allá también, y necesito preguntarle algo- Lo sabia, otra vez, su expresión contrariada me lo confirmaba, entre Lizerg y Hao paso algo verdaderamente importante.

-De acuerdo, vamos- Dijo amable, pero fingiendo.

Fingir, todos lo hacíamos, y él no era la excepción. Llegamos al gran edificio, subimos por el ascensor, y nos encaminamos a la oficina del juez. Al parecer, Hao no había llegado, así que nos dispusimos a buscarlo, va mas bien Tamao y yo, Lizerg se mostro renuente pero no le quedo otra. Grande fue mi sorpresa al divisar a Hao, a lo lejos, frente a una oficina, junto con nada más y nada menos que Jeanne. El noto nuestras presencias ya que estaba de cara al pasillo, y por primera vez supe lo que pensaba: "El destino nos devuelve una por una"

Cuando estábamos a un metro de distancia de donde se encontraban Jeanne y mi hermano, el ascensor se abrió. Todos volteamos a ver en esa dirección, y creo que nuestras expresiones era más o menos la misma: Shock. Quienes salían del ascensor eran Jun Tao y… Anna.


	8. Amor, tiempo y traición

**Hoooolii gente! Nos acercamos al final =O. Capitulo importante y MUY largo. Va a estar divido en tres partes, por lo cual va a ver tres títulos, y el segundo titulo tendrá dos partes, pero son un mismo capitulo, se entiende? xD. Espero que resuelva un par de dudas tiradas por ahí. Si les gusta ya saben que hacer =P, Por favor, me encetaría saber que opinan, en serio! Ah, otra cosa, SE ACERCA EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA! **

**Eeeeen fin, A leer :D. Shaman King no es mio!. **

…

_Capitulo ocho: Un gran amor_

_**El destino tiene el poder de darnos a elegir, pero si nos desviamos del camino sufrimos. Vos elegís ese camino. **_

Lizerg, Hao, Anna, Yoh, Ren y Horokeu. Que tienen en común todas estas personas? Se los diré. Lo que tienen en común es un pasado del que les cuesta hablar, un pasado que decidieron dejar atrás para poder seguir con la mitad de su vida. El destino se encargo de juntarlos otra vez. Rechazaran la oportunidad de curar viejas heridas o aceptaran, por fin, su camino?

**POV Anna**

Al verlo ahí parado, un sinfín de recuerdos que pase junto a el me asaltaron. El pecho me latía con fuerza. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Tan perfecto pero tan lleno de dolor. Se parece tanto a mí, en estos momentos. El mundo dejo de girar? Creo que si. Hay alguien más en este mundo? Ya no. Sin embargo, no avance, no podía moverme. Mis lágrimas salían sin parar. Que pasa? Por qué lloro? De tristeza? Felicidad? No, de amor. Si, lo amo, todavía lo amo. La realidad me golpeo duro.

Yo no me moví pero todo a mi alrededor si. El si. Solo da _un paso mas cerca_, quiero sentirte, quiero saber que no es un sueño.

-Anna- Susurro temiendo que para el también fuera un sueño.

Todo el daño quedo atrás? Le abriría las puertas? El me abriría las suyas? Aceptaría a nuestro hijo y me perdonaría por ocultarlo? Lo perdonaría por el daño que me causo en el corazón? Todas mis respuestas eran las mismas: Si, lo haría.

-Annita, mi Annita. _He muerto cada día esperando por ti-_ Me dijo entre lágrimas. No me di cuenta de que el lloraba también- Dime que no es un sueño-

-No- Dije recuperando la voz pero aun sonaba quebrada- No lo es. Estoy acá, verdaderamente lo estoy- Estábamos a escasos centímetros, solo un hilo nos podía separar, el mismo hilo de que dependimos una vez- Tenes que saber la verdad Yoh-

-Lose, pero tenemos tiempo, verdad?- Me dijo acariciando mi mejilla

- Tenemos _mil años- _

El me miro triste, alejándose, yo lo mire confundida y con miedo

-Por qué huiste? Por qué me dejaste?- Me dijo con dolor

Entonces recordé el dolor y todo lo que sufrí

_Flash back (Seis años atrás, día de la graduación)_

Estaba fuera del salón esperando que salieras para felicitarte. Vi que te encontrabas con tu familia, así que decidí no interrumpir, ya que, al parecer, hablaban de algo importante

-Yoh, estas seguro de tu decisión?- Pregunto Yohmei

-Ya la tome, no hay vuelta atrás- Dijiste serio, cosa que me sorprendió un poco

-A donde vamos, no puede venir. Tendrá que alejarse para siempre- Dijo Kino

-Ya tome la decisión, nos iremos, no me importa que opine-

-Pero Anna…- Escuche que decía Keiko pero vos la cortaste

-No importa, ella entenderá, después de todo nunca le importo-

-Estas seguro?- Pregunto Kino

-Por supuesto, es mejor así, después de todo no es que fuéramos muy unidos, será fácil romper todo lazo. Así que quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible-

-Bien, y Tamao?-

-Es obvio, ella viene. La quiero a mi lado-

_Fin del flash back_

-Tus palabras me rompieron el corazón. Te ibas a ir y yo no te importaba. Todas las veces que dijiste que me amabas eran mentiras- Dije sin poder evitar llorar

Entonces te reíste, sin gracia, con dolor y un poco aturdido

-Que estúpido- Dijiste mientras una lagrima solitaria rodaba por tu mejilla- Perdí al amor de mi vida por ser un idiota-

-Como?- Dije sorprendida sorbiéndome la nariz

-Anna, Annita, mi amor, fue todo un malentendido- Dijiste abrazándome y yo me deje- A quien dejaríamos era a Hao. Él iba a ascender como el Rey Shaman y nosotros, incluyéndote, nos iríamos de viaje, por eso el no podía venir y se tendría que alejar para siempre. No pensé que…- Pero te quebraste

Yoh te aleje de mi vida, te cause dolor y, lo más importante, te aleje de mi hijo, nuestro hijo, por un malentendido? Que clase de mujer soy?

-Perdoname, perdoname- Repetía una y otra vez, abrazándolo con fuerza. El simplemente me acariciaba el pelo de forma consoladora. Perdón, Yoh, perdón.

**POV Lizerg**

Yoh se acercó, a paso lento, hacia Anna, quien parecía petrificada.

-Mejor será irnos y darles espacio- Dijo Jun sonriendo, pero de forma rara. En que momento llego a nuestro lado?

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Hao mirando a Tamao quien sonreía pero con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La mire triste, reconocía ese cuadro. Si, se parece al mio.

-Jun Tao, si no le molesta me gustaría que habláramos en la oficina- Dijo Jeanne, a quien ni había podido saludar frente a la conmoción del momento.

Jun simplemente asintió, aun sonriendo de forma muy extraña.

-Creo que mejor me voy al Hotel- Dijo Tamao, al parecer ya no soportaba la situación

-Te llevo- Dijo Hao, él no me miro ni una sola vez desde que nos "rencontramos"

-No, esta bien. Aparte, vos tenes que atender tu caso. El juez te esta esperando. Lizerg también tiene que ir para ahí- Dijo dándonos la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras ya que el ascensor se encontraba bloqueado por el momento.

Como dijo? El juez lo esta esperando a el también? No me digas que…

-Así que vos sos el nuevo detective, el tan aclamado en Inglaterra. Como no me di cuenta- Dijo con total amargura reusando a mirarme todavía

-Y vos debes ser el abogado opositor de Re… El Señor Jackson- Casi meto la pata

-En realidad, estoy en Nueva York para ser el abogado defensor de Tanma- Dijo comenzando a caminar por el pasillo. Yo lo seguí, arrastrando los pasos.

-Ya veo. Tu deducción es ingeniosa, tuviste la oportunidad y no perdiste el tiempo- Dije irónico. El detuvo su andar y se dio vuelta mirándome por primera vez con sus ojos flameando

-Perder el tiempo? Que puede saber alguien como vos de perder el tiempo?- Me espeto enojado.

Que quería decir con eso? Su manera de hablarme me irrito, y me dolió

-Bueno, para darte un ejemplo, hace seis años perdí el tiempo con un idiota que solo jugo conmigo- Dije sacando la rabia contenida que tenia desde hace años.

-Yo jugué con vos?- Dijo incrédulo y furioso.

En un descuido, me agarro de los hombros y me empujo contra las puertas del baño, que se encontraban a unos pasos de nosotros, adentrándome en este. El entro seguido de mi y trabo las puertas

-Ahora si, niño bonito. Quien te crees que sos para hacer una acusación tan estúpida?- Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi. Pero yo no me iba a quedar en el molde, así que no retrocedí como muestra de que no le tenia miedo

-Una acusación estúpida? Es la verdad, yo no fui el que jugaba a dos puntas- Le siseé enojado

-Si te hubieras quedado esa noche y me hubieras dejado explicarte- Dijo muy cerca de mi suavizando sus facciones. Los años no le hacían justicia, incluso se veía mas atractivo que nunca, y me lamente al pensar eso- No tendrías que haber huido, no tendrías que haber sufrido por un malentendido-

-Quien sufrió?- Quise sonar seguro pero mi voz salió completamente estrangulada

-No voy a disculparme por que vos tenes la culpa por no dejarme explicar. Te fuiste creyendo lo que quisiste- Me dijo molesto apretándose el puente de la nariz con una mano- Pero si te pido perdón por no detenerte, por no obligarte a escucharme, por no ir a buscarte en todos estos años- Saco su mano de su nariz y me acaricio el brazo con delicadeza

-Bien, explicate ahora- Susurre, dando un paso hacia a él quedando a solo un centímetro.

-La declaración que escuchaste era una practica. Me iba a declarar por fin a la persona de la cual me había enamorado, y Anna se ofreció a ayudarme para decirme cual era la mejor manera. Cuando respondí yo también era un broma para burlarme de ella- Me dijo suave cerca de mis labios

-Quien es la persona de la cual te enamoraste?- Pregunte molesto y angustiado. Me estaba jodiendo o que?

-Seguís siendo tan ingenuo- El rio levemente- La única persona que llegue a amar en toda mis miserables vidas es a vos Lizerg Diethel-

Y no espere mas, junte nuestros labios como si fuera la primera vez, desbordando lagrimas, pasión, dolor, y un sinfín de emociones mas.

**POV Ren**

Mire mi reloj, las 17:57 PM. Bien, llegue temprano por 3 minutos. Toma eso, Anna! Pero ni bien puse un pie en mi oficina, me arrepentí. Jeanne me esperaba sentada en mi silla detrás del escritorio mirándome tranquila, pero yo sabia que por dentro estaba hecha una furia, y no era para menos por que quien estaba sentada en uno de los sillones pegados a la pared era mi hermana. Seguía igual de hermosa y con esa sonrisa tan brillante. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado.

-Creo que hay mucho que explicar- Dijo Jeanne con ironía

-Creo que será mejor volver en otro momento- Alego Jun dispuesta a levantarse

-No!- Grite, no podía dejarla ir asi nomas. Ella me miro sorprendida. Jeanne me miro atenta- Él te envió?- No pude evitar apretar los puños.

-Ren, como podes creer eso? Por supuesto que no. Papa me cedió la dinastía y, casualmente, tuve que viajar hasta acá para cerrar un trato con una empresa- Me respondio afligida.

-Casualidad, comienzo a creer que no existe tal cosa- Dije irónico- Le vas a decir que me encontraste?- Pregunte vacilante. No podía emplear un tono frio contra Jun, ella fue la única persona que me quiso, que me cuido y que me entendió. Pero yo no sabia quien era hoy en día y si me guardaba rencor por dejarla a cargo.

-No te guardo rencor, jamás lo haría. Ren, siempre vas a ser la persona mas importante, la que yo mas quiero, siempre vas a ser mi hermanito sin importar nada- Dijo con la voz quebrada. La mire con pena. En que clase de persona me había convertido? Haciendo sufrir a las dos personas que mas quiero? Eso no era lo que había buscado.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas. Ella me devolvió el abrazo de igual forma. La recuperaba y la tenia que dejar ir en el mismo día. Mi vida apesta. Me pregunto a cuantas personas mas tengo que despedir en mi vida.

-Lose, no tenes que decírmelo. Comprenderás que no podemos mantener contacto por razones obvias y que esta va a ser la única "casualidad" que tengamos- Dije susurrando.

-Si, pero estoy feliz. Ahora sé que estas vivo, que formaste una familia, que llevas una buena vida y con eso me basta- Me dijo con el rostro lleno de lagrimas- Jeanne, por favor, cuida de mi hermano- Ella la miro sorprendida ante tal petición pero asintió- Bien, es hora de irme. Te quiero mucho Ren, prométeme que vas a estar bien- Acaricio mi rostro como hacia años,

-Lo prometo, Jun- Le dije acompañándola a la puerta.

La vi esfumarse otra vez de mi vida y no pude evitar querer golpear algo.

…

_Segunda titulo. Primera parte: En busca del tiempo perdido _

_**Ya habían pasado 10 días desde que todos tuvieron su rencuentro, y cabe destacar que ocurrieron una serie de cosas. Empecemos por el principio: Yoh y Anna, para ellos fue como si los años nunca hubieran pasado, todo el amor que se tenían desde el momento en que se conocieron seguía allí, incluso ahora es mas fuerte. Luego, de ese rencuentro las cosas marcharon lentas pero seguras. Hablaron de sus vidas, de que habían hecho, si sus sueños se habían cumplido y se plantearon como seguir a partir de ahora. Bueno, la ultima cuestión se volvía un tanto complicada, ya que Anna tenia un secreto muy grande oculto, del cual Yoh se enteraría en cierta fecha especial.**_

**POV Yoh**

Esto se siente extraño, pero bien, muy bien. No puedo creer como todo el sufrimiento, el rencor, la soledad, todo, se fue en un segundo. No, mejor dicho, todo se fue en el segundo que la vi otra vez.

En estos momentos estoy yendo a la casa de Anna. Arreglamos que iría para allá con el motivo de que ella finalmente me contaría un secreto, uno que tal vez nos cambiaria la vida, ese que yo tenia que conocer en persona. Al principio, pensé cualquier cosa, como que se había casado, formado su vida, y ese tipo de cosas, como hizo Ren. Ella me dijo que no saque mis propias conclusiones, que es aun mas importante de lo que me puedo llegar a imaginar y que si no quería volver a verla que, por favor, se lo dijera en privado. Pero como no voy a querer volver a verla, si ella es lo que mas me importa en esta vida? Tan sumergido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya había llegado (Por supuesto, no fue fácil encontrar la dirección. Le tuve que preguntar a mas de 20 personas donde quedaba la casa). Estacione el auto frente a la gran casa, y baje de este. Mis manos sudaban mas que nunca cuando toque el timbre. Unos minutos después, la tenia frente a mi, otra vez, hermosa y elegante como siempre.

-Hola- Salude casi sin aliento. Por Dios, Yoh, cuantos años tenes?

-Hola, pasa- Me dijo medio sonriendo, apartándose de la entrada- La sala esta por allá, enseguida traigo algo para tomar.

Me encamine hacia la sala y tome asiento en uno de los sillones, sintiéndome completamente incomodo y fuera de lugar. Ella volvió en seguida con una bandeja en la mano.

-Gracias- Me dijo cuando la ayude a dejar la bandeja en la mesa. Tomo asiento, sirvió el jugo de naranja en los vasos y, finalmente, me miro, reflejando nerviosismo y una gran nostalgia- Antes de que empecemos con esto, quiero que me prometas que si no lo aceptas no lo vas a decir frente a él. Sé que ya te lo dije, pero no merece salir herido por una imprudencia que cometí yo-

Si antes estaba desconcertado, ahora estoy completamente shockeado. Que quería decir con eso? Quien era el?

-Tranquila, Annita. Lo prometo- Dije tomando asiento a su lado para abrazarla por los hombros. Era increíble lo frágil que se veía ahora, y aun mas increíble que se dejara abrazar.

-Bien, entonces, es hora- Se paro de su asiento y se posiciono justo en la entrada de la sala. Yo la mire expectante- Yoh, quiero que conozcas a Hanna- Dijo extendiendo la mano hacia su derecha

Mi mundo se derrumbo. Entonces, si estaba casada? Pero si dijo que… Oh, bueno, ya veo, que estúpido. Ahí, agarrando la mano de Anna, se encontraba un nenito de no mas de 5 años, con el pelo rubio, ojos negros, mirándome atentamente y curioso

-Es él, mami?- Dijo con su vocecita tierna. UN SEGUNDO! MAMI?! Mi mundo se derrumbaba otra vez

Anna me miro con reproche ante mi cara de disgusto. Y que esperaba? Que saltara en una pata de felicidad?

-Te dije que no te hagas ideas que no son-Mascullo, bajando la mirada al piso, cubriéndose los ojos con su pelo- Yoh, él es Hanna… Tu hijo-

El mundo se detuvo, el agua dejo de correr y de repente el oxigeno no llegaba. Por qué veo dos Anna? Sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza. Mi hijo. Siempre me dijeron que tenia que ir hacia la luz pero lo único que veo ahora es oscuridad.

-Yooooh- Que es esa voz? Mama?- Yooooh- No, definitivamente no era mama. Entonces, Abuela?- YOOOOOH!- Me incorpore de golpe- Al fin, llevas horas desmayado- Anna se encontraba a mi lado, mirándome enojada. Entonces, todo había sido un sueño? Me conteste automáticamente que no cuando vi que un pequeño me miraba desconfiado desde detrás del sillón. No, un pequeño no. MI hijo.

-Mi hijo- Susurre viéndolo enternecido. Pero…- Como se te ocurrió ocultarme algo así?- Dije mirando a Anna ofuscado, indignado e incluso un poco rencoroso

Ella me miro un poco sorprendida, pero en seguida cambio su expresión por una de enfado

-Y que esperabas? Que corriera a rogarte que no te vayas? Que estaba embarazada?- Me espeto

-YA TE DIJE QUE FUE UN MALENTENDIDO!- Dije gritando lleno de frustración

-Y COMO DIABLOS IBA A SABER YO ESO?- Me grito dolida

Inspire para calmarme. Esto no era lo que quería, ya el pasado había quedado muy lejos. Ahora estaba en una etapa completamente distinta.

-No importa eso ahora- Dije mas calmado- Anna como pudiste… Es decir, como hiciste para cuidar a un niño estando sola sola?- No pude evitar atormentarme con esos pensamientos

Ella me miro seria, irrompible. Pero sus ojos reflejaban desolación

-Ren estuvo conmigo. No tuve grandes dificultades- Dijo, pero yo sabia que era mentira

Bien, la decisión ya estaba tomada desde hace tiempo.

-Cuantos años tiene?- Dije con ternura

-Hoy cumple seis- Me respondio ella relajándose también.

-Puedo… ir a hablarle?- Dije tímido, bajo la atenta mirada de mi niño

Ella me miro con dulzura

-Estas en todo tu derecho, y nada me haría mas feliz- Le sonreí como hacia tiempo no lo hacia, como hace seis años, como era yo antes.

Me levante, me dirigí hacia él, y me agache hasta quedar a su altura. Él se escondió un poco tras el sillón, con timidez y miedo.

-Hola, Hanna. Sabes quien soy?- Le pregunto de forma dulce y suave para no asustarlo mas

-Si. Mi papa- Me respondio tímido

-Si, así es. Y estas contento con la idea de que seamos una familia?- Le pregunte mirando de reojo a Anna, quien estaba al borde de las lagrimas. Si que había cambiado.

-En serio?!- Me pregunto entusiasmado, saliendo de su escondite, con una sonrisa que me recordó a la mía

-Jijiji, si por supuesto- Dije incorporándome feliz

-En ese caso… BIENVENIDO A CASA, PAPA!- Y me pego una súper patada en el estomago

_**La historia de la familia Asakura estaba apunto de comenzar, uniéndose para transitar el camino correcto, marcado por el destino. Ah, también Yoh le conto a Anna que vendió la pensión, y estuvo saliendo con Tamao. No tengo que aclarar que hizo aparición la poderosa mano izquierda, verdad? Por suerte, Tamao se puso contenta cuando Yoh le comunico la noticia, después de todo, sabia que ellos tenían sus caminos unidos desde siempre. **_

_**Con respecto al otro Asakura, no le fue tan bien que digamos. Si bien, Lizerg lo perdono, no pudo evitar dejarle muy en claro que, si quiere otra oportunidad, no le seria tan fácil, tendría que hacer méritos. Frente a esto, Hao se indigno pero termino cediendo cuando todos sus métodos "persuasivos" no surgieron efecto en Lizerg**_

**POV Hao**

"Intenta ganar mi amor otra vez, Hao" Me dijo. Pero quien se piensa que soy? Romeo? Por mucho que me quejara, ya había accedido a esto, y no me arrepentía del todo por que, aunque él lo negara, ya me estaba dando una segunda oportunidad. Así que, yo gane. JA! Toma eso, Lizerg!

El taxi se estaciono frente al lujoso restaurante donde habíamos acordado cenar. Como mi auto esta en Tokio, y mi "querido" hermano no me presta el suyo, tuve que tomar un diminuto taxi. Di mi nombre en recepción, y me informaron que Lizerg ya estaba ahí. Genial, apuesto todo lo que quieran a que me va a reclamar haber llegado DOS minutos tarde.

-Llegas tarde- Bingo, se los dije. Ahí estaba el, con su carita hermosa, su mirada de detective malo y su jodido tono de reproche, sentado en la mesa con los brazos cruzados

-Lo siento, en Nueva York es difícil encontrar un taxi- Le dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego tomar asiento. El miro para otro lado completamente ruborizado.

-Bien, por esta vez te lo perdono. Pero si queres ganar mi amor te conviene no llegar tarde NUNCA- Oh, guarda, y sino que pasara? Me apuntara con su estúpido péndulo de Hada? Mejor no se lo digo, lo mas probable es que si.

-Tranquilo, amore. Prometo estar siempre listo- Dije levantando sugestivamente las cejas.

-Comportate, queres?- Me dijo molesto pero ruborizado. Yo solo atine a reírme

Bien, pedimos nuestra orden, charlamos amenamente por unos minutos, puse mi mano en su rodilla millones de veces, y el me reclamo que me comporte millones de veces mas. Todo iba saliendo de acuerdo al plan. Ustedes dirán ¿Qué plan? Bueno, es una pequeña venganza por negarme el si.

-Liz- Dije interrumpiéndolo

-Si? Que pasa?- Me dijo sonriendo amable. Ay, la que te espera Diethel

Entonces me puse serio, me levante de mi asiento, me arrodille frente a él y tome su mano. Sus ojos se abrieron como OVNIS, casi podría jurar que se le saldrían de la cara, como un dibujito animado. Metí mi mano en mi bolsillo y saque la cajita de terciopelo roja. Todos nos miraban entre expectantes, asqueados y emocionados.

-Cuando te dije que te quería, te mentí descaradamente- Su cara decayó. Me sentí un poco mal al verlo así pero tenia que mantenerme serio, de lo contrario no saldría bien- Mentí por que la verdad es que yo te amo. Sé que no estamos juntos, por que vos no queres, y que pasamos muchos años alejados, pero eso no hizo que mi amor por vos se volviera débil o se fuera. Sino que todo lo contrario, siento que te amo mas que nunca. Lizerg Diethel ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Dije abriendo la cajita, dejando al descubierto el anillo. Por dentro me partía de la risa.

Sus expresiones pasaron por la confusión, la ira, la furia, la frialdad y finalmente me miro con ¿Ternura?

-SIII! ACEPTO- Grito saltando de su asiento para abrazarme. Todo el mundo en el restaurante aplaudía. Yo? Estaba en completo SHOCK. Que carajos había pasado?- Creo que a alguien le salió mal la venganza- Me susurro en el oído, riéndose.

Y yo comprendí, por fin, que en verdad él era todo lo que una vez espere en mi vida. Pero no por eso esto se iba a quedar así.

_**Lo bueno es que están intentándolo, dándose una nueva oportunidad, con venganzas y peleas, con pensamientos encontrados, redescubriéndose, y **__**recorriendo ese camino marcado para ellos.**_

_**Finalmente, pero no menos importante, Ren y Horo, la pareja mas problemática que alguien pudo conocer, dieron un giro de 180°. Pero no por eso estuvieron libres de los problemas, sino que tuvieron el peor encuentro de su vida **_

**POV Jeanne**

Por el gran Shamash ¿Quien llama por teléfono a esta hora? Maldito seas, son las 3:40 de la madrugada. Desorientada y somnolienta, busque como pude el maldito celular que no paraba de sonar. Ahí esta, sobre la mesita de luz de Ren, es su putrefacto celular el que esta sonando sin parar. Pero… Donde esta Ren? Arg, que diablos, yo contesto igual. Me estire para alcanzarlo, una vez en mi mano, pude leer en la pantalla: Horokeu. Que extraño, ese nombre me suena de algún lado

-Hola?- Atendí con sueño y olvidando toda educación.

-Esteem… Este no es el celular de Ren Tao?- Pregunto una voz masculina que no me sonaba familiar

-Si, habla su esposa. Ren no esta, en este momento, al alcance de atender- Dije tratando de mantener mis parpados abiertos

-Ah ya veo…- Dijo un tanto ¿Triste?

-Quiere dejarle algún mensaje?- Dije cortésmente

-Dígale que lo llame, y disculpe la hora. Hasta luego- Y corto.

Se ve que me quede dormida al toque por que cuando desperté el sol ya había salido y el celular de Ren no estaba en mi oreja. Me asee, me vestí y baje para preparar el desayuno. Grata sorpresa me lleve al ver a Ren con Men sentados en la mesa con el desayuno listo

-Abre grande- Dijo con ternura. Definitivamente, es un buen padre- Buenos días, Jeanne- Me saludo cuando me vio. Tan cordial, como siempre- El desayuno esta listo- Ok, desde cuando Ren preparaba el desayuno?

-Alguien te llamo anoche- Dije cuando vi su celular sobre la mesa

-A si?- Dijo sin la menor importancia

-Si, un tal ¿Hobokiu?- Dije insegura de que ese era el nombre correcto

-No conozco a nadie llamado así- Dijo tomando su café tranquilamente

-Es que ese no era el nombre. Era Hurekue, Heruke, Horekue. AH, YA SE! Horokeu- Dije triunfante. Él se atraganto con el café, tosiendo frenéticamente. Yo lo mire interrogativa

-Dijo algo?- Me pregunto medio ahogado todavía

-Si, que te diga que llamo- Dije todavía sin entender su reacción

-Ah, de acuerdo. Bien, tengo que irme- Beso la cabeza de Men, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió disparado por la puerta. Pero que hombre tan extraño. Oh, olvido su celular! Bueno, después se lo llevare. Aunque, podría aprovechar, cierto?

-Vos no dirás nada ¿Verdad, pequeño Men?- Le dije, tocando la puntita de su naricita. Él se rio, alegrando mi corazón.

Bien, veamos sus mensajes.

_10 minutos después_

Todavía tenia el celular en la mano, sin poder creerme todo lo que había leído. Ren me engañaba, con su mejor amigo de la adolescencia, con un hombre, mejor dicho con Horokeu. Y YO HABIA HABLADO CON EL ANOCHE! Un segundo, ahora lo recuerdo! Ese chico, es el de pelos azules, el del torneo, ese del que Ren me hablo hace mucho tiempo. No puede ser. Mire con tristeza la ventana. Ahora que él había vuelto, yo ya no tenia oportunidad. No podía separar a Ren de su amor, eso seria ser hipócrita. Yo me separe del mio hace mucho tiempo y se lo que se siente sufrir por eso. Bien, la decisión esta tomada, pero antes quiero una explicación. Así que prepárate Ren Tao, el huracán Jeanne va por ti.

**POV Horokeu**

-Perdón por haberte llamado ayer a la noche. No sabia que me iba a atender tu esposa- Le dije entre beso y beso

-No importa, la próxima espera a que te mande un mensaje- Dijo agitado, besándome con pasión

Nos encontrábamos en mi habitación del hotel, como dos fugitivos que tienen que esconderse para vivir su amor. No éramos amantes, propiamente dicho, ambos sentíamos que éramos algo mas. Es ridículo, pero así es.

Lo recosté sobre la cama con cuidado mientras descendía lentamente por su cuello, acariciando su pecho con mis manos, desabrochando botón por botón. Él se removía bajo mio, provocando la fricción de nuestros cuerpos, incitándome a mas. Movía sus manos por mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo, hasta que llego a mis nalgas, las cuales apretó, pegándome mas a él. Solté un jadeo en su cuello, el cual seguía mordisqueando suave, dejándole pequeños chupones que lo hacían enteramente mio.

Lo despoje, por fin, de esa molesta camisa, y el me libero de mi remera. Al ver su marca en su pecho no pude evitar besarla, como si así la haría desaparecer. El suspiro de placer cuando pase mi lengua por uno de sus pezones, mientras acariciaba el otro con mi mano, volviéndose duro al instante. Con mis manos recorrí su cintura hasta llegar a sus caderas. Llegue a su cinturón, se lo saque con desesperación, y él me ayudo con el trabajo de bajarle los pantalones con la ropa interior. Sonreí con picardía al ver que su miembro estaba totalmente erecto. Descendí hacia allí e introduje todo su pene en mi boca para empezar a chuparlo suavemente.

-Aaah… H-ho-ro- Dijo entrecortadamente, reprimiendo algunos gemidos.

Seguí sacandolo y metiéndolo con mas rapidez en mi boca, rozándolo un poco con mis dientes, y pasando la lengua por todo su miembro. El agarro mi cabeza marcando el movimiento.

-De-ten-ete… Aah.. Voy a acabar!- Me advirtió, pero no le hice caso, aumentando cada vez mas el ritmo. Con un gemido fuerte, acabo en mi boca

Me acerque hacia el para besarlo desesperado, tratando de prepararlo para lo que vendría. Esta, aunque no parezca, es la primera vez que ambos vamos a hacer el amor. Me separe un poco, buscando en su mirada la seguridad que necesitaba para seguir.

-Ren… yo- Dije inseguro. Rogaba que no se negara, pero no lo iba a obligar tampoco.

-No es necesario que hables. Si no quisiera esto, te habría detenido antes- Me dijo acariciando mi mejilla con ternura. Lo bese en señal de agradecimiento. Él fue mas rápido que yo y poso sus manos en mis pantalones, desabrochándolos, haciendo que me deshiciera de ellos, junto con mi ropa interior.

El me empezó a masturbar un poco, mientras yo mojaba mis dedos con mi boca. Lo volví a besar y, esta vez, dirigí mis dedos hacia su entrada. Con un movimiento circular, metí el primero. Lo sentí reprimir un gemido de dolor en mi boca y no pude evitar frenar de golpe para verlo preocupado.

-Estoy bien, solo… seguí- Me dijo en mi oído, abrazándome.

Empecé a mover mi dedo lentamente, cuando vi que se ensanchaba un poco mas, y que Ren se estaba acostumbrando, metí el segundo. Esta vez lanzo un gemido de dolor, pero no me detuve ya que lo sentí moverse contra mis dedos. Una vez que sentí que estaba listo, los retire, y lo remplace por mi miembro, el cual necesitaba atención urgente.

-Si te duele, solo tenes que detenerme, si?- Le dije en el oído, como respuesta el me dio un corto beso y una mirada llena de deseo

Entonces, empecé a entrar lentamente. Lo sentí tensarse de inmediato,

-Shhh, tranquilo. Relajate- Dije entre jadeos. La verdad es que ya no soportaba mas, pero tenia que hacerlo lento si no quería lastimarlo

Por lo que, así lo hice. Entre lentamente, sintiéndolo estrecho pero mas relajado, dándome una mejor movilidad. Una vez adentro, comencé a embestirlo lento. A medida que sus gemidos aumentaban, iba aumentando mas el ritmo, con embestidas mas profundas. El dolor que él sintió en un principio se había disipado completamente y ahora solo daba gemidos de puro placer, rogando mas. Y por supuesto, yo no me iba a negar.

-Aaah… Reen… Haa- Dije sintiendo que iba a terminar pronto

-Hoooro!- Gimió el cuando comencé a masturbarlo para que llegáramos juntos

Dos embestidas mas hicieron que llegáramos al clímax juntos, yo acabando dentro suyo, y el en nuestros abdómenes. Salí lentamente y me recosté a su lado, tratando de regular mi respiración. Él no se encontraba mejor.

-Eso… fue…- Me dijo jadeando y bañado en sudor

-Lose- Dije sonriéndole, acariciándole la mejilla. El me devolvió la sonrisa.

Pero, como siempre, nuestra burbuja se tiene que explotar. El me miro con pena

-Si, también lose- Le dije resignado- No te preocupes. Nos veremos pronto- Por dentro no sabia si esas palabras serian verdaderas, pero no importaba por que yo haría lo posible por cumplirlas- Sabes que es lo que mas me gusta? Lo bien que te ves desnudo- El me arrojo mi remera por la cabeza como respuesta.

**POV Ren**

Todo en mi vida marchaba bien, por primera vez. Tenia a mi hijo, tenia al amor de mi vida, Anna esta bien, Jeanne esta bien, sigo siendo uno de los abogados mas prestigiosos, nada de que preocuparse. Entonces, por que siento esta opresión rara en el pecho? Desde mi encuentro con Jun, siento como si algo malo fuera a pasar. Solo espero que sean idioteces mías. Llegue a mi oficina como todas las mañanas. Bueno, eso creía, que serian como todas las mañanas.

-Tenemos que hablar- Jeanne estaba, otra vez, sentada en MI silla, mirándome seriamente. Y ahora que?

-De que?- Pregunte desconfiado

-De tu amante- Directa, tan directa que duele. Me quede perplejo frente a su declaración. Ella lo noto, así que me mostró la prueba mas contundente para demostrar que tenia razón: Mi celular. Maldito aparato.

-Yo… yo verdaderamente…- No sabia ni que decir.

Por primera vez, agradecí que el celular de Jeanne sonara. Ella contesto, aun mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras yo tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones

-Hola Mar…- Corto el saludo de forma abrupta, eso me extraño. La mire preocupado frente a su mirada completamente alarmada- No te preocupes, quédate donde estas y no abras las puerta. En seguida vamos para allá- Corto la llamada y se dirigió a mi- Te encontraron Ren- Me dijo casi sin voz, pero eso me basto para desesperarme yo también. Hora de ir a casa.

_Segundo titulo. Segunda parte: El secuestro de una traición _

-Lo encontraste?- Pregunte desesperado a Jeanne, cuando la vi salir de una de las habitaciones. Su rostro me lo decía todo.

Muebles destrozados, papeles tirados, vidrios rotos, horas buscando habitación por habitación, rincón por rincón pero ninguna señal de Men.

-MALDICION- Grite impotente, pegándole a la pared.

-MEN! MEN!- Gritaba Jeanne entre lagrimas.

-BASTA, JEANNE, EL NO ESTA- Le grite agarrándola por lo hombre zarandeándola- No esta, Men no esta- Mi tono de voz se iba apagando cada vez mas al darme cuenta de la realidad. Mi hijo no estaba. Caí de rodillas al suelo, dándole rienda suelta a mis emociones, llorando como nunca. Mi celular sonó, mire la pantalla sin ganas de hablar con nadie, pero era un numero desconocido. Con las manos temblándome de ira, atendí

-Hola Ren. Supongo que ya sabes que tenemos a tu hijo, cierto?- Decía una voz que no se me hizo para nada familiar.

-Donde esta?- No pude evitar que en mi voz se reflejara la ira. Jeanne se acercó hacia mi nerviosa

El desgraciado se rió

-Tranquilo, tigre. Nos costó mucho ubicarte, pero con la ayuda de la gente de tu pasado se facilito. Rastreamos a todos e ideamos una pequeña estafa para atraerlos. Ingenioso, no? Pero quien nos termino de confirmar todo fue tu amante. Que gran conmoción. En fin, caíste en la trampa perfecta- Rió sádicamente. Yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Entonces, todo fue una farsa? Como no lo sospeche, ahora me cerraba todo- Que estupidez de parte de tu esposa el dejar a una frágil niñera al cuidado de este bebe-

-Que es lo que quieren?- Gruñí harto de escucharlo.

-Una vida por otra vida- Respondio con simpleza

La sangre se me helo, pero no dude de mi decisión. De hecho, ni siquiera había otra opción.

-Dime el lugar y la hora- Lo siento Horo, tal vez en otra vida podamos estar juntos. Lo siento hijo, tu madre es excelente y va a cuidarte muy bien

-A la media noche, en el muelle. Veni solo, una vez que todo termine, llamaremos a tu esposa para que pase a buscar al bebe- Y corto. Mire la hora, 23:26 PM.

-Que te dijo?- Me dijo Jeanne, una vez que saque el celular de mi oreja, desesperada

-Voy a ir a buscar a Men. Si te llaman, atende- Dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la puerta, di vuelta para mirarla por ultima vez-Jeanne, gracias por todo- Y salí, ignorando sus gritos, sus lagrimas, todo. Fui hacia mi auto y arranque. Que ironía, y yo que pensé que la libertad existía para mi.

**POV Horokeu**

Salí de bañarme, cansado, pero feliz como hacia mucho tiempo no estaba. Escuche sonar mi celular. Pensando que era él lo tome, pero cuando mire la pantalla se trataba de un numero desconocido.

-Hola?- Dije extrañado

Del otro lado se escucho una voz macabra

-Hola Horokeu. Supongo que no sabrás quien habla. Tampoco tenes porque saber. Sabes? Conozco a tu "amorcito". Y a que no me lo vas a creer, esta viniendo para acá a rescatar a su bebe, el cual esta conmigo- Un llanto de un niño me hizo estremecer- Lo escuchas? Es una pena que se quede sin papa, verdad? La cita es en el muelle a las 00:00 Hs, pero no creo que llegues a tiempo- No me dio tiempo a responder, simplemente colgó.

El reloj marco las 23:17. No lo pensé, me cambie lo mas rápido que pude y salí corriendo hacia allí. No podía perderlo, recién lo encontraba y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. En ese momento me di cuenta de que verdaderamente estoy loco por el. Si tengo que interponerme entre una bala y el, no lo pensaría.

**POV Jun**

Traición suena horrible, solo digamos que son buenos negocios.

-Hola bebe. Yo soy la tía Jun- Dije sonriéndole a mi sobrino. Pero que lindo nene tuviste Ren. El nene que yo siempre quise, y que por tu culpa no pude tener. Pero eso se acabó, hoy pagaras todas. Veras morir a la persona que mas amas, pero no te preocupes vos la vas a seguir, y la personita que mas te ama vera todo con sus ojitos- Terminaron?- Le pregunte a los encargados de llevar a cabo las correspondientes llamadas.

-Si, Jefa- Respondieron ambos. Yo solo sonreí,

Si, al fin, pagaras el haberme quitado todo. La libertad, mi vida y el amor. El amor de la persona que ame desde la primera vez que la vi, el amor del único que se robo mi corazón y lo destrozo por tener que corresponderte a vos, el amor que me pertenecía, el amor de Horokeu. Cuando vos dejaste ese espacio vacío en su interior, intente ser yo quien lo llenara, pero el me rechazo contándome lo mucho que te amaba. Repulsión, eso me hiciste sentir, a pesar de eso sonreí con amabilidad jurando vengarme. De verdad creíste que papa te seguía los pasos? Que él era quien buscaba matarte? Ja! Ese idiota lamento tu partida, como mama y el abuelo, lloraron tu huida, pero como fue el hijito berrinchudo y consentido quien tomo una decisión, te la respetaron. Y yo que? Donde quedaba lo que quería Jun? En la nada.

-Escuchaste eso Men, papa ya viene- Sonreí al saber que ese bebe que pronto seria mio- Que hay de Jeanne? Mandaron a alguien ya?

-Si, jefa. Lulok se encargara de ella-

Volví a sonreír. Ay, Ren, recuerdo que cuando acabaste con tu odio, empezó el mio.

***Si me olvide alguna coma o hay algún error, pido disculpas!**


	9. El adiós

**HOOOOLI GENTE! Anuncio: Este es el capitulo final! :D Si, raro, lose, y espero no me maten. Gracias por sus reviews, por su apoyo y por leer :D. Va a haber un epilogo, por supuesto, así que no se desanimen (?.**

**Eeeeen fin, a leer :D! Shaman King no es mio.**

…

_Capitulo nueve: El adiós_

Llegue al muelle que me habían indicado, caminando a paso lento, vigilando todo a mi paso. No había nadie. Corrección, no había nadie frente a mi. Sentí como una pistola me apuntaba en la cabeza desde atrás

-Hola Ren. Que placer verte, otra vez- Esa voz… esa voz es la de Jun, no me puedo equivocar. Pero, por qué…- Tan inteligente que te creía. Caíste en la trampa de inmediato, como abeja en la miel-

Sentí un clic en mi cabeza cuando logre entender sus palabras. Como no me di cuenta antes? Lizerg, Hao, Horo, Anna e incluso Yoh tenían algo que ver y era, hasta cierto punto, justificable saber porque se encontraban en el mismo Estado, pero había un único eslabón suelto: Jun. Confié en ella, pensando que solo era una mera coincidencia, dejando de lado mis instintos, y me traiciono, mi propia hermana me traiciono.

-Donde esta Men?- Pregunte fríamente. Ella ya no era mi hermana, ahora era una perra que secuestro a mi hijo

-Oh, por supuesto, querrás verlo por última vez- Dijo, posicionándose a mi lado, todavía apuntándome en la cabeza con el arma- Bien. PIER, SORLAK, Tráiganlos!-

Los? Por favor, díganme que es mentira, que estoy viendo una alucinación, que no es Horo, quien es sostenido por ambos matones, cargando a mi hijo

-No- Susurre débil

Jun rió complacida

-Ay, Ren. Como cambia la vida, verdad? Siempre tuviste buen gusto, debo admitirlo. Incluso con tu esposa muerta- Muerta? Jeanne esta muerta?- Si, pensaste que la dejaría vivir? Por quien me tomas? Sé que pensas que te traicione pero no es así. Esto solo es un "la vida te devuelve"- La mire incrédulo y furioso. De que estaba hablando?- Ah, no sabes? Vos me traicionaste primero al robarme a Horo- Me dijo furiosa

De inmediato, mire con ojos como platos a Horo. Al parecer, él estaba al tanto por que miraba incrédulo a Jun

-Estas equivocada, Jun. Él no te robo nada, yo nunca fui tuyo- Le espeto con odio

Ella lo miro apacible, sin muestras de enojo, como si no le hubiera dicho nada

-Sorlak- Nombro tranquila

Uno de los mastodonte le arrebato a mi bebe de sus brazos, y el otro se encaro con Horo. Cerré los ojos afligido al escuchar el golpe seco, seguido de un quejido de dolor.

-No lo golpeen!- Grite, avanzando un paso cuando lo vi caer de rodillas con los brazos sobre su estomago, pero sentí como ella presiono mas su arma contra mi

-Ni un paso mas- Me dijo en tono amenazante- Aunque, si queres dalo. De todas formas, voy a volarte los sesos- La mire horrorizado. Y ella rio de forma sádica- Pier, termina con lo acordado, ya me estoy hartando- Largo un bostezo de forma cínica. Terminar con lo acordado?- No pensaras que mi venganza se reduce solo a esto, verdad? Que iluso seria pensar eso de tu parte. Sabes? Si yo no puedo tener a Horo, entonces, nadie lo tendrá- Dijo de forma fría

Vi sacar a uno de los dos un arma y apuntar a Horokeu. No, él no.

-Este no era el trato- Dije mirándola desesperado

-Pero de que estas hablando? Por supuesto que si, solo que no te contamos la primera parte- Dijo sonriendo macabramente.

Entonces, todo sucedió muy rápido. Horo se recupero, tomo el arma del tipo que lo apuntaba y le disparo en la pierna para inmovilizarlo. Aproveche la estupefacción de Jun, y corrí hacia el otro sujeto que cargaba a Men. Dos sonidos de disparo llegaron a mis oídos, pero como estaba de espaldas, no pude ver de quien provenía. Sin embargo, tampoco voltee, ya que el tipo que tenia a mi hijo se encontraba en shock y me dio la oportunidad de noquearlo, recuperando a Men en el proceso.

-NOOOO!- Grite cuando voltee. Horo se encontraba en el suelo, sangrando, a unos metros míos. El recorrido de la bala era directo hacia mí, eso significa que Jun me había disparado, y él se interpuso entre la bala y yo. Sin embargo, Horo pudo devolverle el disparo, dándole directamente a la cabeza de, lo que antes era, Jun Tao.

Me acerque tambaleante hacia donde se encontraba, cayendo de rodillas frente a él. Deje a Men en el piso y tome la cabeza de Horo entre mis manos. Saque el celular de mi pantalón, con las manos temblando, y marque.

-Una ambulancia. Rápido, hay un hombre herido- Dije en un susurro y con la voz quebrada mientras mis lagrimas salían por si solas- No te vayas, por favor, no te vayas. Te amo Horo, no me dejes- Entonces, ya no lo sentí. Puse la mano frente a su nariz, nada, no respiraba. Le tome el pulso, nada. Trate de escuchar su corazón, nada- No, no, por favor, no! HOROOOOO- Y, entonces, sentí que la oscuridad me envolvía.

...

**POV Jeanne**

-Hasta que, al fin, abre los ojos- Comente, ya hastiada de estar sentada, desde hace horas, en este cuarto de hospital

-Eh?- Dijo completamente desorientado

-Como que eh?! Llevo horas esperando que se despierte- Dije, acercándome a él con los brazos cruzados

-Disculpe… Usted quien es?- Me dijo mirando a todos lados. Supongo que seguía aturdido

-No me reconoce? Esta seguro?- Dije entrecerrando los ojos. Vaya idiota.

Entonces, esa chispa de reconocimiento apareció en su rostro por una milésima de segundo para cambiar a una totalmente aterrorizada. Ja! Así que, me teme.

-No se preocupe. Shamash no se encuentra conmigo, Señor Usui- Aunque, pensé en traerlo. Después de todo, me encontraba frente a nada más y nada menos que Horokeu Usui, el amor de toda la vida de mi esposo.

La explicación de por que estoy acá? Bueno, es sencilla. La noche de ayer, seguí a Ren para ver hacia donde se dirigía. Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que me iba a quedar tranquila siendo que mi hijo podía estar en riesgo. Llame a la policía y a la ambulancia, de inmediato, cuando escuche los disparos mientras esperaba a unos cuantos metros de donde todo sucedía. En cuanto a Ren, solo sufrió un desmayo, así que se despertó camino al hospital. Por supuesto, no le quedo otra opción que contarme toda la historia, no sin antes comentarle que, si me mentía, Shamash se encargaría de cierta persona con el nombre de Horokeu Usui. A este último, lograron reanimarlo en la ambulancia y, después de extraer todos los restos de bala, lograron estabilizarlo por completo.

-No quiero sonar irrespetuoso, pero que demonios esta haciendo acá?- Menos mal que no quería sonar irrespetuoso- Si viene a decirme que me aleje de Ren, puede marcharse por que eso no va a ser posible-

Suspire. Que tipo este.

-No vengo a decirle que se aleje. Vengo a pedirle que… lo cuide- El me miro sorprendido

-Eso quiere decir…- Dijo desconfiado. Por qué todo el mundo duda de mí?

-Yo ya no seré un obstáculo en su camino. Sin embargo, la decisión sigue siendo pura y exclusivamente de Ren- Dije, no pudiendo evitar que me duela.

-Gracias, supongo- Dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Yo se la devolví.

Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe de forma exaltada. Por qué no me extraña que sea Hao-Monstruo-Asakura quien haya hecho semejante ridiculez?

-Horo! Estas vivo!- Dijo abalanzándose sobre su amigo, causando que este soltara un gemido de dolor. Pero que imprudente!- Ups, lo siento- Dijo apenado.

-Yo creo que me retiro- Dije tranquila

-De acuerdo. Y muchas gracias Jeanne- Me respondio Horokeu. Hao pasaba su mirada de un rostro al otro desconcertado

-No me agradezcas. La decisión recae en Ren- Y cerré la puerta. No sin antes escuchar un "REEEEN?!" de parte de Hao. Que tipo tan escandaloso.

**POV Ren**

Suspire como por octava vez, volviendo a releer el papel que tenia frente a mi. El titulo era explicito y claro: Acta de divorcio. Increíble, Jeanne ya había hecho todos los trámites, y no me había exigido nada, simplemente seguir siendo parte de la vida de Men.

-Ya hable con el- Dijo, tomando asiento mi, ahora, ex esposa frente a mi

-Todo bien?- Pregunte cauteloso

-Si- Respondio simple

Yo levante una ceja. Solo eso iba a decir? Se ve que me entendió por que resoplo fingiendo molestia

-No hablamos mucho, pero esta bien. Después de todo, ya no queda mucho por hacer, la decisión es solo tuya. Esta en la habitación 309, con Hao- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Suspire, otra vez. Si, ese estúpido ya se había enterado de que el caso era solo una farsa. Por supuesto, vino hecha una furia a reclamarme por haber puesto en peligro a Horokeu. Pero quien se creía? Su dueño? Por suerte, estaban Yoh y Lizerg para calmarlo, sino lo habría cortado al medio. Sin embargo, no pude evitar notar que ahora todo estaba bien, como si los años no hubieran pasado. Lizerg ya no tenia esa gota de tristeza e Yoh volví a ser el mismo, incluso Hao se lo notaba distintito. Me sentía parte de esa vida que deje atrás otra vez, y se sintió genial. Pero jamás lo admitiría.

Llegue frente a la habitación que me indico Jeanne y me pare dudoso frente a la puerta. Es decir, que pasaría ahora?... Que idiota soy. Me salvo, sin importarle nada, jugándose la vida, recibiendo una bala que era para mi. Fue un inconsciente y algo muy estúpido de su parte, pero es la prueba más fuerte para decirme que me ama. Entonces, de que estoy dudando?

Decidido, abrí la puerta. Extrañado al no encontrar nadie adentro, me dispuse a revisar por los rincones, por si estaba escondido y quería jugarme una broma. Me acerque hacia la mesita de luz, ya que divise encima de esta una nota doblada por la mitad. Evidentemente, era para mí por que decía Ren. La desdoble rápido, y me sorprendí al encontrar una sola palabra: Adiós. Fruncí el ceño. Que significaba esto? Adiós?

-No- Dije atragantándome con mis palabras. Acaso el… Acaso… No!

Abrí la puerta desesperado, largando a correr hasta recepción.

-Disculpe, el paciente Horokeu Usui fue dado de alta?- Pregunte agitado

-Emmm, no señor. El paciente todavía se encuentra registrado en nuestras habitaciones- Dijo, una vez revisado en su computadora

-Gracias- Respondí sintiendo que las piernas no me respondían

Con la cabeza agachada, y con los pensamientos desordenados, no me di cuenta de que alguien venia caminando frente a mi, por lo que chocamos.

-Perdone- Dije susurrando, siguiendo mi camino

-Ahora vas a hacer como que no me reconoces- Voltee a ver, ya que esa voz era familiar. Y si, tenía razón. Con quien choque fue con Anna- Que paso?- Pregunto mirándome confundida. Tan mal se me veía?

-Se fue. Esta vez, el tomo una decisión- Dije sonriendo para no decaer ahí mismo

No pude evitar preguntarme ¿Qué cambio? ¿Por qué ahora se fue? ¿Acaso quería hacerme pasar por lo mismo que yo le hice pasar? ¿Que había pasado en el medio? Ya no importaba. Él se fue, tomo su decisión, y a mi solo me queda el corazón roto, de nuevo.

**FIN?**


	10. Epílogo: La vida que imagine

**Hooooli! Llegamos al epilogo! Wow, que decir, miles de gracias por su apoyo :D. Este es mi primer fic y verdaderamente disfrute un montón haciéndolo, espero que a ustedes les haya pasado lo mismo ^^. Ay, voy a llorar ****. **

**Eeeeen fin, por ultima vez, lean! :D. Shaman King no es mio, sino este capitulo se hubiera incluido =P**

…

_Epilogo: La vida que imagine_

Llegue a mi casa, abatido, sintiendo que el bolsillo donde guarde su nota pesaba 500 kilos. Que hice mal? Que fue lo que cambio? Se dio cuenta que ya no me ama? Por qué solo puso Adiós ¿Ni una maldita explicación merecía? Fui directamente a mi habitación para tirarme en mi cama y fingir que todo es un muy mal sueño. Pero, oh sorpresa, en la mesita de luz había otra maldita nota, doblada por la mitad y con mi nombre escrito. Dude entre romperla o leerla, pero mi curiosidad me gano. Dentro se leían dos palabras: Jayden Jackson. Pero que cara…? Alguien puso sus manos sobre mis ojos, tapando mi visión. Si llegaba a ser Hao, lo molería a golpes.

-Quien soy?-

Me quede estático, estupefacto y sin saber como reaccionar. Mi respiración se agito y mi corazón latía a mil. Me gire lentamente, cuando el libero mi campo de visión. Me tendía una mano, sonriéndome con diversión

-Como te llamas?- Dijo recordando su presentación de hace años. Sonreí de medio lado

-Soy Ren Tao. Lo recordaras fácilmente- Y lo recibí como se merecía: Con una trompada

…

_**8 años después**_

-Sepárate de mi hijo. Ahora, Asakura- Espete, agarrando a Men del brazo, alejándolo de ese pedófilo

-Pero señor Tao- Reprocho el mocoso

-Nada. Men tiene solo 9 años y vos 14- Dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya Ren, no seas exagerado con el pobre chico. Acordate que su madre esta merodeando por acá y, que si te encuentra gritándole a su retoño del mal, te hará puré- Dijo la persona que más amo en el mundo. Si, Horokeu Usui, mi pareja y con quien comparto el día a día

Se preguntaran que fue lo que paso ese día de las notas hace 8 años? Bueno, creyó que era gracioso jugar a las notitas y despedirse de mi identidad falsa para retomar quien en verdad soy. Por supuesto, lo golpee, luego lo bese y después, bueno, ustedes saben. Hasta la fecha estamos juntos, viviendo en un departamento de Japón, trabajando de lo mismo, y visitando a Men todos los fines de semana, ya que Jeanne también se mudo a este país. Según ella, para cambiar de aires. La verdad es que, para mi, esta saliendo con Tamao, pero tampoco me animaba a preguntarle.

Anna e Yoh también están juntos, recuperaron la pensión y están viviendo con su puberto hijo que quiere robarme al mio. Si, exacto, Hanna intenta corromper a mi hijo. Y yo que le cambie los pañales a ese bastardo cuando era bebe. Según ellos, se aman y separarlos es hipocresía de mi parte. Pero, por favor, no es lo mismo, en mi relación no hay pedofilia. Ni tengo que hablar de como se lo tomaron Anna y Jeanne, pegaron el grito en el cielo, sobretodo porque los descubrieron al mismo tiempo, justo cuando se estaban dando un "besito inocente".

Y para finalizar, están Hao y Lizerg, lo cuales se están casando justo en este momento. Aja, justo en este momento estamos esperando que entren los novios que se van a unir hasta la muerte. La razón de por que tardaron 8 años para llegar a esto? Esta claro, Lizerg hizo esperar a Hao ¿Por qué? Por diversión fue lo que alego.

Así que acá estamos todos: Yoh, Anna, Horokeu, Manta, Tamao, Pillika, Chocolove, Ryu, Jeanne, el engendro bastardo (Hanna), mi hijo y yo, todos esperando que ambos desgraciados se unan en santo matrimonio.

-Quien le esta gritando a mi "retoño del mal", Hoto-Hoto?- Dijo la misma voz escalofriante de años atrás, Anna-sentidos-Kyoyama. Me reí internamente al recordar como le decía hace 14 años atrás.

-N-Nada, Anna- Dijo Horo temblando y escondiéndose detrás de mí

-JA! Eso es mama, dale una lección- Yo me voltee a mirar mal al roba-hijos- Lo siento, suegro, EH DIGO, Señor Tao- Dijo rígido y sudando frio

-Por que esto me tiene que pasar a mi?- Dijo mi amado hijo golpeando su manita contra su frente.

-Lizerg ya va a entrar- Dijo Ryu llegando hacia donde estábamos nosotros. No tengo que aclarar que estaba mas que deprimido, verdad? Su peinado había decaído y no paraba de llorar ni por un segundo, gritando: "LIIIZEERG" por toda la iglesia.

Tomamos asiento justo cuando Hao se presento en el altar junto con los que serian sus padrinos, o sea Yoh y Horo. Se lo veía muy nervioso al Ken extensionado, pero feliz, completamente feliz. Me pregunte si yo tendría la misma expresión cada vez que miro a Horo? No, definitivamente no tenía tanta cara de idiota. La música empezó a sonar, dando comienzo a la entrada de Lizerg. Las puertas se abrieron, dando a conocer a las madrinas: Jeanne y ¿Esa era Anna? Pero que diablos? En que momento se fue de mi lado? Supongo que es la más adecuada para ser la madrina de Hao.

Ya saben lo que siguió: bla, bla, bla, Acepta por esposo a…? Si, acepto. Y usted acepta por esposo a…? Si, acepto. Tiramos arroz cuando salieron los recién casados y nos dirigimos al salón donde empezaría la fiesta oficial para presentarlos en sociedad.

-A quien estas buscando?- Me pregunto Yoh, quien estaba sentado a mi lado.

-A Men- Dije mirando para todos lados

-Jijijiji, él se fue a jugar con Hanna afuera- Dijo lo más normal del mundo

-QUE?!- Grite ofuscado- Y vos los dejaste ir?- Ahora estaba furioso.

-Tranquilo, Ren. Disfruta de la boda. Tal vez, nosotros después podamos ir a jugar mas tarde- Dijo Horo sensualmente en mi oído

Yo me sonroje completamente, provocando la risa de todos en la mesa y los chistes inapropiados de Chocolove, el cual se rencontró con mis puños enseguida.

-Papi, no deberías hacer esos chistes- Dijo la pequeña Hikari McDonell, hija de Pillika y Chocolove. Sin duda, había sacado la inteligencia de algún antepasado.

-Esa es mi sobrina- Dijo su tío Hoto (como ella le dice) chocando los cinco con la niña

-Oh, va a dar comienzo el vals- Dijo Tamao emocionada

-Sé que no te gustan estas cosas, pero que decís si bailamos cinco segundos y después nos vamos "recorrer" el lugar- Propuso mi pareja.

-Vamos a bailar el vals- Dije parándome como resorte, arrastrando a Horo hacia la pista. Todos me miraron entre sorprendidos y divertidos. Me sentía como un adolescente tonto y enamorado, pero si vamos al caso todos actuaban igual que yo.

Son increíbles las vueltas de la vida. Si hace 14 años atrás me hubieran dicho que todo esto pasaría, me hubiera reído en su cara y luego lo hubiera asesinado. Pero hoy solo me rio, por que a pesar de los malos ratos, de las traiciones, de los días de tristeza, de los malos entendidos, de los desacuerdos y peleas, siempre va a haber una persona que te va a decir que **todo se solucionara**, y con eso puedo vivir tranquilo por que, después de todo, yo soy la prueba de eso.

-Ren, sabes que te amo mas que a nada, verdad?- Me pregunto mientras mirábamos las estrellas en el balcón, alejados del barullo y de un Ryu borracho y depresivo

-Si, lose- Dije sonriéndole con ternura

-Bueno, la verdad es que, nose que pienses, pero yo quería- Se aclaró la garganta nervioso, se puso serio y se arrodillo frente a mi. En ese momento creo que deje de respirar- Ren ¿Te unirías a mi club personal de strippers?-

-Si… ESPERA, QUE?!- Dije, una vez captando lo que dijo, indignado

Él se hecho a reír, tomándome de la mano antes de que me valla, sacando de su bolsillo una cajita negra de terciopelo.

-Era broma. Ren Tao ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Dijo, abriendo la cajita, con sus ojos brillosos donde siempre me pierdo.

Solo había una respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Si, claro que si- Dije lanzándome a sus brazos, en los cuales me quedaría para toda mi vida.

**Ahora si, FIN.**


End file.
